


Kurt and Carson Twins Alike

by MusicalRats



Category: Glee, Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRats/pseuds/MusicalRats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins always know each other best.<br/>What would happen if one Carson Phillips was in Glee, as Kurts twin. Would sparks fly, or would there be somethings that get in between?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Kurt and Carson twins When I started writing fanfiction, which wasn't long ago but when I started writing fanfiction I really wanted to write a long series of Kurt and Carson, starting from season two episode ‘Blame it on the alcohol.’ I don’t know the whole of season two off by heart because amazon deleted off prime but i’ll try my best!**

This written in Kurt's point of view.

“Please come with me and Blaine Carsey!” I pleaded Carson, who was sitting at the edge of our bed, typing something furiously into his computer, mouthing along to what he has writing unconsciously. 

“Why should I come with you and Blainey-days. I have better things to do.”

“Like blackmailing other students?” Sometimes Carson can be just like a stubborn mule. “Would you like to write instead of protecting your younger brother.” I said mockingly, walking over to Carson from my desk. I sat down next to him and started to hug him tightly moving his laptop slightly away from his lap, instead replacing it with my arms.

“Come on Kurt.” Carson groaned, moving his glasses to his desk. “You know I always have to say yes when you are getting all touchy.”

“But you love me for it.” I said, moving my head over his chest, feeling his chest rise faster than usual.

“Yeah, you know that right?" Carson said, putting a soft kiss to my hair as he stroked my back.

“Yeah, so will you go with me?” I said, suddenly moving upwards to show him my large puppy eyes.

“Fine, now do you want to keep cuddling before I get mad at another student for suggesting me to put some pure crap into the newspaper?” Carson asked, moving his arm back to where it was before, slowly moving across my back, where the other was pulling me back down onto his chest. He carried on playing with my hair with gentle hands, whilst I lay still.

“Finn, Carson, Kurt time for dinner!” Our father shouted, startling me and Carson.

“Hey come on you two, enough cuddling, urgh if you didn't have the same voice, people might think you two are boyfriend's.” Finn said, poking his head around the door, checking to see if we haven't fallen asleep.

“Ok go, go, go!” Carson said, reaching for his hoodie, which he discarded as soon as he got home from Grandma’s nursing care. I sat up, running toward the mirror on my desk to fix my hair.

**Time** **Change**

“So guys, I heard that your friend Rachel is having a party this Friday, are you going Finn?” My father said, looking at Finn, ignoring my stunned face.

“Yeah, Rachel persuaded me to come, and so are Kurt and Carson i'm guessing.” Finn said looking at me and Carson, where we were both sitting next to each other at the dining table.

“Are you going Carson?” My father said, sounding suspicious. “Is there going to be alcohol there Finn?”

“Not that I know of, no. But is there is I can assure you that we won't drink any.” Finn said, looking at Carole, who was just eating her food like nothing was going on around her.

“Good, because you all should be designated drivers ok?” My father said, looking at Carson.

“Actually I was thinking about bringing Carson with me, I can't imagine him driving his car that late at night after the party.” I said, putting my arm around Carson, who looked quite frightened.

“Fine, but make sure that Carson only has one drink.”

“Hey i’m here you know!” Carson said, moving his arm around.

“I only want you guys to be safe.”

“Okay!” Me and Carson said at the same time, our voices harmonizing. We carried on the rest of dinner in comfortable silence, and once we had finished me and Carson started on the dishes, where Finn and Carole moved the glasses off the table, and our father starting on cleaning the floor, which had become way more messy on Finn's side, and impeccable on my and Carson's.

“Would you do that for me?” Carson whispered to me, leaning over the sink from the other side.

“Do what?” I asked, completely forgetting the conversation we had earlier.

“Would you drive me there and back?” Carson repeated.

“Of course, you are my big, caring brother after all.” I said, everything I was saying was truthful. Carson looked up at me with his big blue eyes, mouthing thank as we finished off washing the dishes, and once we were finished, we silently decided to go to our room to finish the newspaper and do my moisturizing routine respectfully. I have tried many times to persuade Carson to moisturize his face daily, however he's the type of person who doesn't care much about much about his skin, and doesn't care about what people think about it. Once we have finished up we got changed, I couldn't keep my eye of Carson when he changed his shirt, he believes that he's the only male student in mckinley with no abs, not including Jacob, but gosh he's changed. His muscles are more defined than they have ever been.

“Hey Kurt! You ok?” Oh no, he’s noticed me.

“Yeah, yeah i'm alright, come on Carsey!” I said, making grabby hands.

“Ok hold on.” Carson said, crawling in behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in closer. People believe that he doesn't care about anyone, and that he has no soft side, but trust me: he does. He hooked his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes, with his breath quickly evening out, indicating that he was fast asleep. ‘Poor thing’ I thought, he must of had a stressful day what with writers club, whose members don't seem to write a thing, people shoving him into lockers, believe me I know that all the harassment that was on me has moved to Carson, as every time he gets changed he tries to not show his back to anyone. He has tried to ignore it like I did, but I know eventually he would snap. I hooked my hands onto his and fell asleep quite quickly, still thinking about Carson. Ooh what's going to happen to Carson at school and what will happen at the party?


	2. Chapter 2

Written in Kurt's point of view

"Carson, come on we are going to be late for the party." I shouted through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah wait." Carson came out the bathroom, wearing a baggy, navy t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a navy hoodie. He gave a mocking twirl and sat down on the bed, tying his shoes.

"Carson, can you wear anything different?"

"I don't have anything different." Carson replied.

"It's 7 o'clock, come on let's go."

We both entered my car and left. It is a short car ride to get Rachel's, so we weren't very late. When we walked through the basement door, we gave a reason why we were there: blackmailing Finn, obviously Carson's idea. When we walked inside everyone was leaving due to the lack of alcohol, of course me and Finn didn't mind, but Carson.... Puck raided Rachel's dads alcohol cupboard, which he said that he would replace and then the party really started. Me and Finn were the only ones who didn't drink, Carson forgot about Dads 'One drink' rule and instead drank many. Blaine drank more than everyone expected and became drunk. Now hopefully there is no party games.

"Let's play spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" Rachel screamed in front of a very confused Finn. Me and Finn sat down cautiously, as Carson plopped down in between me and Blaine.

"Hey Bl-Bla-Blab Blab! Kurt's mine, not yours." Carson slurred, pushing Blaine away. I sat, stunned at Carson, who had laid his head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly. When we started playing spin the bottle, I was distracted my Carson trying to remember my name, instead calling me other names. I only heard 'no me gusta!' from Santana until my ears were filled with sarcastic comments from Carson.

"Hey K-ku-baby, look at Hobbit and dwarf sucking each other's faces off!" Carson said, pointing towards Rachel and Blaine. I stared in horror. I thought Blaine was homosexual! He even said so! Now he's sucking Rachel's face into some sort of warp hole.

"Ok, I-I think we've had enough of that!" I said, looking around to the now bored new directions.

"I think I have a new duet partner!" Rachel screeched, falling behind on the back of Carson.

"Wait, little Miss Queen hasn't spun." Santana said, emerging from the basement door, motioning towards me. I looked around the circle, where everyone was to drunk to care, and Finn just looked terrified.

"Hey, hey Sa-San-Satin! Kury can do what he wants." Carson said, pushing of me and walking towards Santana, pointing a finger at her chest.

"It's o..k Carson." I said, reaching towards the bottle in the center of the circle. Carson sat down between me and Blaine. Blaine was still looking towards Rachel, with faded eyes. As I spun the bottle, I looked around the circle following the bottle. As it slowed down in was near me and stopped next to me.

"Ohhhh Carson! Get some Queen!" Santana said, pulling out her lipstick and lying about a pound on her lips, walking seductively towards Brittney, taking the moment to kiss her. I looked at Carson, whose lips were slightly open, anticipating a kiss from who ever spun it, as Carson was to drunk to see who it was.

"No, Santana, that's mean, you can't make them kiss each other! They are brothers!" Finn said, being the only sober person to care.

"No Finn, the bottle says what the bottle says!" Brittany said, taking a pause from kissing Santana, pointing at the still bottle in front of me.

"Hey Carson." I said, ignoring the word fight between Brittany, Santana and Finn. "Carson are you alright with this?"

"Yeah, yeah Kurtsie. Your cute. I can deal with this." Carson said, slurring on his words moving towards me.

"See look Finn, Queen doesn't care, and his twin is to drunk to care." I heard Santana shout. Carson moved towards me without warning, grabbed my shirt I was wearing and kissed me, full on the lips, maneuvering to sit on my lap. He put one hand on my face and one hand was full with my shirt, which was now untucked. I closed my eyes and wrapped an arm around Carson and put one hand on the right side of his face. He started to tug on my lip with his teeth, and moved his tongue across my lip, which was doing things towards me, that has not happened before. I granted access to his tongue, forgetting that he was drunk.

"Oh does twins get off on each other?" Brittany asked. I quickly pounced off Carson, with both of our eyes lidded.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Santana said with a wolf-whistle.

"What, what just happened?" Blaine said, looking at me and Carson. He had moved next to Rachel during the kiss, which seemed longer that I thought it was.

"Oh Blurb, only the best thing ever!" Carson shouted, taking a another drink from the bar area.

"Honey, hey Carson, I think you've had enough of those." I said to Carson, taking his drink from his hands. He let me take his drink, however before I could put it down, Carson pulled me into a massive hug, still oblivious to the huge group watching us.

"Kurt, come over here." Mercedes said, helping me get away from Carson's huge hugs.

"No Mer-Merc-Mermaid, I want Kurt!" Carson said, walking over to Mercedes.

"No Carson, I need Kurt." Mercedes said, not as drunk as Carson.

Carson finally took the hint and left me alone, instead he walked over to Rachel to insult her hair. I walked over to Finn to ask when we should leave, as the party has started to get way out of hand with Santana and Carson shouting at every person that would unfortunately walk past them, eventually they would get into a fight with each other if one of them does not leave. It seemed that no one wanted to take Santana home, so I guess she's sleeping at Rachel's as her dads aren't there. Finn told me we should leave soon.

“Come on Carson, get off Tina’s hair.” I said, pulling Carson away from Tina and Mike, whilst mouthing ‘sorry’ to Tina.

“Oh, hi Kurtsie! Are we going now?” Carson said, obeying me and leaning against me. “Yeah Carson, let me say bye to Blaine ok?”

“Ok, but don't be looong.” Carson said, falling over as I moved away from him. I looked towards Blaine and Rachel, who just finished a cover of ‘Don't you want me?’ Blaine was hugging Rachel and saying bye to her, it looks like he is about to leave. I rushed towards him and asked him. “Blaine are you even thinking about driving?”

“Well… yeah I guess.” Blaine answered.

“Are you insane?” I said, my voice raising higher. “No way are you driving… look come with me and Carson, I'm sure my dad won't mind as you are far too drunk to go anywhere. You can pick up your car from here tomorrow ok?”

“Ok Kurt, bye Rachel!” Blaine shouted towards Rachel, who was now saying bye to her other guests.

“Bye sweetie!” Rachel shouted over the music. When I helped Carson from where he was slumped on a chair he saw Blaine waiting behind me.

“Wait Kurtsie, is-is Hob-Hob- Hob Nob coming with us?” Carson screeched higher than normal. Carson sat up perfectly in his chair, straightened out his hoodie and stood up, only to fall back down moments later.

“Carson, Blaine is as drunk as you, he can't drive his car, and no one would want him in their house.”

“Why can't here stay. . Like, here?” Carson asked.

“Because Rachel has Santana, just please cooperate Carson.”

“Passenger seat is mine!” Carson said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Finn, can you help me?” I said, looking at Finn, who was sniggering in the doorway. “Because this is a lot harder than you think!”

“Sorry Kurt, but this is far too funny.. wasn't Carson only supposed to have one drink and be somewhat useful and not wasted?” Finn said bursting out laughing.

“Finn, if you tell my dad that Carson was drunk, I will tell Carole your computer history.” I said, quite agitated.

“Okay, okay Kurt, i'll help you.” Finn said seriously. It took longer than expected to put Blaine steady into the back seats, so we laid him down sideways. Carson however, got in his seat normally and quite efficiently, he is probably watching Blaine with every movement he makes. Carson hates Blaine, and I can't understand why.

When we got back home, with the help of Finn, we crept up the stairway, knowing that our Father was watching TV in the living room, which was right next to the stairs. I held Carson up, when Finn had to mostly carry Blaine, who looked like he could pass out any minute. Well that statement was true, because as soon as we entered my room, Blaine passed out on the rooms couch in a awkward position. I started to move him into a better position when Carson said drunkenly.

“Look Kurtsie, if it's easier, put him on the bed." I pulled Blaine off the couch and with Finns help, who I called back in, we put Blaine on the bed opposite me. Carson sat down on the sofa where Blaine was.

"Hands where I can see them." Carson whispered.

"Yeah ok, look!" I answered, waving my hands in his direction. I had never slept with a boy before, except Carson, so it was awkward, especially with Carson saying that he will be watching me. I turned away from Blaine and fell asleep without trouble. I was so tired, and it was past midnight so I even skipped my moisturizing routine.

**Time change**

"Kurt come help me out with this!" Shouted my Father from down stairs. I was sitting down, finishing up my moisturizing that I missed the other night.

"Wait, I'll be down in a sec." I shouted back, starting to put the moisturizer away.

"What the hell is a shirred egg?" My father said, I could hear him coming up the stairs. "Is it the same as a scrambled egg?" He opened the door, looking around in our room. Carson was standing, trying not to look hungover, which worked quite well. Blaine was covered by pillows and the duvet. Blaine only just decided to wake up, forgetting where he was.

"Ergh." Blaine moaned. "Where am I?"

"Oh, err sorry." My father said, backing away from the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Previously **He opened the door, looking around in our room. Carson was standing, trying not to look hungover, which worked quite well. Blaine was covered by pillows and the duvet. Blaine only just decided to wake up, forgetting where he was. "Ergh." Blaine moaned. "Where am I?" "Oh, err sorry." My father said, backing away from the door**.

Author's note: I don't have blame it on the alcohol episode on dvd so this is all made up. Also Dalton is close to Burts house so Kurt doesn't have a dorm room.

Written in Kurt's point of view

"Kurt can I talk to you?" My father said when I walked through the door from another exhausting day at school.

"Can you also get Carson from your room."

"Okay." I said slowly, backing towards the stairs."I'll go get him now."

"Thank you Kurt." I heard my father say as I walked up the stairs, wondering what Carson was doing. When I reached our room I saw Carson engrossed in his computer at our desk. I walked over to him and I saw him writing something slowly. He looked exhausted, hopefully he hasn't done anything he would regret.

"Hey." I said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Kurtsie, what up?" He asked me, hooking his glasses to his t-shirt.

"Dad wants us, probably something important." I said to him.

"Okay." Carson said cautiously, knowing what was coming.

**Character change (Carson)**

I sat up from my slumped position in my chair, with Kurt waiting behind me. I moved my laptop and stood up, straightening out my hoodie, something I have learnt from Kurt. I have had a tiring day I thought as I walked outside, I once again had spit balls thrown at me in Homeroom, my French book bent and shoved into lockers multiple times.

"Kurt, can you please tell me the next time a boy is sleeping over." My father said.

"Why? Finn always has Puck over." Kurt said, with his voice raising.

"It's different."

"How is it different? Because Finn won't have sex with a boy? Would you say this when Rachel comes over." I said, starting to shout.

"Of course we would never let Rachel over for the night if we didn't know about it." My father said.

"Dad, Blaine was drunk, we didn't do anything. I was doing what I thought was responsible-”

“I was watching them the whole time.” I said, looking too a now blushing Kurt. “What?” I asked Kurt

“It was responsible, but you guys need to tell me when ever you have someone over to sleep. Okay?” My father said. “Okay.” Kurt said.

“Carson?” My father said.

“I would rather be in a death trap than have a sleepover with anyone at our school.” I said, being truthful.

“Thank you.” My father said.

“Now are you two going to do your homework?” He asked

“Yeah.” We both said, making our way to the stairs.

**Time change (Next school day.)**

I started my lemon of a car after the insane combination of trickery to get it turned on. As I pulled out and started my way to school I was sent a message from Kurt, who had to leave early to get to Dalton for its starting time.

Hey Carsey, you alright? -Kurt

Yeah, can you phone me, i'm at a red light. -Carson

I told you not to use that car! Okay wait. -Kurt

_Ring Ring_

“Hi Kurtsie!” I said into the phone, which was on speaker, on my passenger chair.

“Hey Carsey! I guess you haven't gone on a angry run to school.” Kurt said, laughing.

“No, no my car works, just not all the time… When you are trying to drive it perhaps?” I said, mocking Kurt.

“Hey!” Kurt said.

A few moments later I heard a bell ring loudly into the phone.

“Carson, I have to go now.”

“Okay, have a good day, make sure that Blaine keeps his hands to himself.”

“Yeah, yeah okay Carson, bye!”

“Bye.” I said, pulling into the school car park, which isn't far from my house. When I finished wasting 5 minutes of my time shouting at other students to drive properly, whilst trying to find a parking space, I stepped out my car looking forward to the amazing day I would have at school.

“Hey look!” I snapped my head to my left, seeing the hell of a human Karofsky. “It's the fag’s brother!” As I turned around slowly, I could see Azimio walking over from his motorbike, taking his helmet from his head and putting it into the crook of his elbow.

“Don't you know when to stop!” I shouted, my voice raising higher.

“Oh look, he has the fags voice.” Karofsky said.

“Aww how precious.” Azimio said, walking over to me. I was lucky my glasses was in their case in my bag, because they would be smashed by now and how would I explain that to Kurt?

“Don't call my brother that! Go away!” I said, turning around and walking back to the school faster. I didn't get far however, as Azimio placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around pushing me toward the dumpsters in the middle of the car park.

“No way are you going to get away from us that easy!” Karofsky said, lifting me by the shoulders and throwing me forcefully into the dumpster, which was empty so the fall hurt like hell. I saw a fist bump above me and heard footsteps walking away. I slowly closed my eyes, wishing the pain would stop from my back. I wished someone would notice me, but no one would as they all hate me, and I would like to keep that title though. I don't want to be known as the kid who didn't stand up for himself.

**Time Change**

“What's that? Is it dolphin?” I heard a voice ask

“No Britt, it's not Kurt.” I opened my eyes, to glare at the people above me. As I tried to stand up, I felt a pain shoot through my back which pulled me back down.

“Carson, what the hell happened?” I heard a voice say. I squinted upwards to see that Finn, Santana, Brittany and Dwayne looking at me from above. Dwayne. Why was Dwayne looking at me? Well, it did smell like a Bob Marley concert was above me, so that might explain why.

“Woah dude….. you look so bad.” I saw Dwayne say.

“Come on Carson, get your ass up.” Santana said, bringing a hand down to help me up.

“No.. no Santana.” I said slapping her hand away, too shocked from the pain.

“Is the Dolphins twin okay?” Brittany said concerned.

“Hey guys, what are you looking at?” Mr Schue said.

“Mr. Schue, it’s Carson.” Finn said stupidly, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes at his hand and looked up to Mr.Schue, who was now peering over the dumpster, as useless as the rest of them.

“Carson, can you get up? I think your writers club is on soon, do you want me to tell the members that you can not make it?” Mr.Schue asked. Crap I thought. What will they think of me if I wasn't there? Oh well.

“No, don't tell them, I think everyone knows that i'm not there yet.” I told him. Mr.Schue knew about my sarcastic comments, as I loved to say them in glee club and his lessons especially.

“Come on Carson, let me help you get up.” Mr.Schue said, avoiding the last conversation.

“Oh-okay.” I stuttered as I tried to get out, which messed up completely.

“Do you want me to phone your Dad?” Mr.Schue asked.

“No.” I said, reaching for my phone which luckily did not smash with the collision.

“Okay, Carson you need to get out.” Mr.Schue said. “Or else i'll phone Kurt.” Mr. Schue knew that Kurt didn't know about this, and that I didn't want him to know.

“Okay, okay.” I said, gritting my teeth when a pain shot through my back when I jumped out. “I didn't know you blackmail as well” I muttered.

“Good boy.” Mr.Schue said, talking to me like I was a freaking dog.

“I am not a dog!” I said

“So are you a shark?” I heard Brittany say behind me.

”Dolphins are gay sharks.”

“No, I am not a shark.” I said, hearing them gasp.

“I don't know yet.” I quickly corrected myself. I heard Santana chuckle and bring a hand to back to slap my back. I moved forward in pain and swore loudly.

“Seriously dude, I don't think you should stay at school.” Finn said.

“Fine.” I said, giving up on arguing with them. I walked over to my car and stepped in, driving back to our home.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you like it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Written in Carson’s point of view

When I got back from a painful drive home I looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. It was still lunch at McKinley so I phoned Malerie and told her that writers club was cancelled today. Actually, it's good that I  don’t have to hear Malerie ramble on about some book that she copied in her handwriting. I called the rest of the members and was answered with a “Piss off” from Vicki. A “Sure, dude.” from Dwayne, who seemed like he was high on some type of shit. And a “I love America.” From Emilio. They are still all shit-wads.

I knew Kurt would be back from Dalton at four in the afternoon, so I had plenty of time to sort out myself. I went into our joint en-suite bathroom to look for medicine to stop the pain. I looked behind the mirror that Kurt loves so much and found some medicine we had for emergencies. I took the right amount and looked in the body length mirror. I saw a long, red bruise running up the middle of my back. It was across the whole height of my back. I didn’t know what would do that, probably the bottom of dumpster. I took medicine that made me sleepy, so I put on a pajama top on quickly and slipped in our bed, falling asleep not long later.

Time Change (3 hours)

I was awake by now. I was sitting on our bed, completing the school newspaper for the next day. The medicine worked, but it obviously wouldn't make the bruise disappear which would make it harder to keep it away from Kurt, or from anyone in gym.  Crap.  Kurt. Kurt didn't know that I was being tormented, well I don't think so.

“Is anyone there?” I heard a high voice ask from downstairs.

“I am.” I shouted back to him.

I heard fast thumping from the stairs, and saw our door fling open.

“Are you alright Carson?” Kurt asked me. “You have writer's club. You are always there.”

“I’m alright Kurt.” I said. “ I just decided to take a break, I have had a long day.”

“No one's giving you crap are they, be-be-because I can get Santana to go all lima heights.” Kurt stuttered, taking fast.

“It's okay Kurt, i'm okay.” I told him, wrapping him in a hug, and hissing quietly when he touched my back. He quickly retreated after hugging me, with a concerned look on his face.

“No you’re not, I heard you hiss.” He said. Oh no I thought, what should I say? He ran out the room calling for Finn, who came home whilst I was sleeping.

I walked out our room and strolled to Finn’s, where a heated conversation was going on.

“Finn, seriously what happened?” Kurt said, not noticing me. He was facing away from me, but I  could see a dark shade of red raise up from the back of his neck.

“I told you Kurt I don't know!” Finn said lying. Finn saw me behind Kurt and didn't say anything.

“Finn  please  I know something is wrong with Carson! Was he at school today?” Kurt asked.

“Kurt calm down.” I said to Kurt, hugging him from behind. 

“Carson, I swear if you don't tell me.” Kurt threatened. Kurt turned around and I saw his pure red face, with betrayal in his eyes.

“Kurt, come on you're going to have a panic attack if you down calm down.” I pleaded Kurt. Finn looked at me strangely, probably because he has never seen me not pissed off. 

“Carson tell me now!” Kurt shouted, his voice highering every word. It was lucky that Carol and my father wasn't here right now, because Kurt would be in a lot of trouble.

“In our room.” I said, looking back at Finn, who looked like someone died in front of him. I dragged Kurt into our room. Kurt was glaring daggers into me and Finn.

Once we had reached our room, Kurt pushed me into the wall getting very close. I breathed out quickly with pain.

“Carson, tell me  now .” Kurt said.

“Pl-le-ease get off me!” I shouted at Kurt. I pushed him off me and pushed him on the bed with force.

“Carson-” Kurt started, looking terrified. He knew what I would do if I was angry.

I straddled him onto the bed, pushing down on his shoulders.

“Carson please, I'm sorry.” Kurt said to me.

“Don’t shout at me.” I said, with my voice cracking from the pain of me moving my back up. I fell to the left of Kurt, shuddering from the pain of my back.

“Carson, let me help you.” Kurt said, pulling me into a hug.

“I’m so sorry Kurt.” I said to Kurt, not letting myself cry, not in front of him.

“Carson, tell me what happened ok.” Kurt said.

“I left school today.” I started. “Wait, don't tell dad, please.”

“Ok, just tell me Carson.”

I told Kurt slowly. He took it well, and promised me that he wouldn't tell a soul.

“Kurt, Carson, Finn it is tea soon, ok.” I heard our father say. We all replied in unison.

We walked down the stairs, with Finn behind us, caught up on a conversation with Puck on his phone.

“Finn, can you put the phone down?” Carol said.

“Ok, bye Puck.” Finn said into the phone. He put it down and we all started dinner. Me and Kurt sat next to each other as usual, our father and Carol sitting opposite us, and Finn sat on the end of the table. 

“You alright Carson?” Carol said.

“Yeah.” I said.

“Good, so Kurt what do you do at Dalton?” Carol asked Kurt.

I zoned out of the conversation, finishing my tea. As Kurt stood up, I stood up with him and brought my dishes to the dishwasher.

Time Change

“Carson?” I turned around from my wardrobe. “Can I see it?” Kurt asked

“Oh.. Ok.” I said.

I sat down in front of Kurt, who slowly pulled up my t-shirt.

“Carson…. It may hurt but we need to put ice on lt.” Kurt said, standing up from our bed.

“No, no Kurt. Dad will know if you go and get ice.” I said.

“I will be quick, just trust me Carson.”

“Okay.” I agreed reluctantly.

I sat in darkness, waiting for Kurt to get back. I sat in my pajama trousers that Kurt pleaded me to buy.

“Carson, honey.” Kurt said in the doorway, letting a slit of light get in.

“I'm here Kurt.” I said from my position on the bed. I was sat up against my pillows.

Kurt walked over to me and told me to lay on my stomach, which I did so.

“Are you ok now?” Kurt asked from behind me. I could feel him sit on top on my ass, which I was fine with because it was comfortable for Kurt.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” I answered, putting my head on the pillows. I heard our father shout something and Carol agreeing from downstairs, so I guess they where watching a football match. Kurt stood off me and closed the door, blocking out any noise, and then sat back down on me.

“This may hurt a bit, but it would make you better faster.” Kurt said. I felt him move slightly and then move forward a bit.

He placed a small ice cube on the bottom of my neck, and moved it down slowly. As it reached the bruise I swore quietly. He carried on moving the icecube around the bruise, soothing it.

Character Change ( Kurt )

I sat above Carson, and reached for a icecube, which was waiting on a tray I brought to our room.

I placed in on the bottom of his neck, and moved down slowly. As I reached the angry bruise I stopped slightly and carried on, waiting for Carson's answer. I heard a muffled swear and silence.

“Carson, are you ok?” I asked him, taking the icecube off him.

“No, no carry on, this is amazing.” Carson said, reaching behind him to reach for my hand.

I put the icecube back on the tray and fell on top of Carson gently.

“Carson, I love you.” I said into his neck.

“I-I love you too Kurt.” Carson said.

I sat back up and placed my hands on his shoulder blades, and started to kneed them.

“Kurt.” Carson tensed up.

“Relax Carson, you need this.” I whispered to him.

“Okay.” Carson said.

I moved my hands up to his neck, and pressed down slightly. Carson moved beneath me, urging me to move my hands. I moved my hands to his arms and massaged both at the same time. 

Once I was finished I fell to the side of him, moving the tray away. Carson turned to face me. Carson's eyes were clouded, and his mouth was slightly open.

“I love you, Kurt.” Carson said.

** Thanks for reading! Next chapter will start exactly from here. So.. yeah that's it. Have a good day guys!   
**


	5. Chapter 5

Written in Kurt's point of view.

"You alright now Carson?" I asked Carson, who was laying silently underneath me.

"Yeah, thanks Kurt." Carson said.

I fell behind him and hugged him tightly. Carson was my twin brother, and however strong he may be I will protect him.

It was late enough to go to sleep, so we both fell asleep, with me hugging Carson from behind instead of Carson holding me. 

Time Change, Character Change ( Carson )

I woke up and looked at my clock, 05:49am. 05:49am! I moaned in frustration and stuffed my head into my pillow, slowly extracting myself from Kurt.

I realised after 5 minutes of trying to fall asleep, that Kurt would like to do his face and hair before he has to drive to Dalton.

"Kurt." I said softly, pushing Kurt onto his back.

"Mmph, yeah what." Kurt snapped. You  do not  want to talk to Kurt early in the morning.

"You hair looks weird." I said, moving backwards when Kurt jumped out of bed and ran towards his mirror.

"Thanks Carson, you need to get changed too." He said, waving in my direction.

"Yeah, yeah ok." I said, walking over to my wardrobe to get a t-shirt and a hoodie that Kurt brought me for my birthday. After I got changed I flopped back down on our bed and snapped my watch on and waited for Kurt.

"Carson, you're wearing the hoodie I brought you!" Kurt said excitedly from his moisturizing station. He was looking at me through his mirror. 

"Yup, it's great for a change." I said.

I sat waiting patiently on our bed, scrolling through my Facebook. I stopped when I saw Kurt walk out looking fabulous as always.

"Come on Carson." Kurt said, pulling up his Dalton tie.

"Ok." I said, walking with him to our kitchen.

I took a apple out of the fruit bowl whilst Kurt ate some oatmeal.

"Carson, I told you to eat cereal in the mornings." Kurt said.

"Hmm nah," I answered.

"Aww come on." He pleaded.

"When you get to school make sure that Hair-Gel keeps his hands to himself." I said to him, changing the conversation.

"He will Carson, you don't have to tell me that every day." Kurt said, drinking the milk out of his bowl.

"I'm just protective." I said.  Protective .

"Thanks Carson." Kurt mocked.

"No I'm serious. I have blackmailed other students to do things. I'm sure I can protect you." I said.

"I know and you shall stop-"

"-no I will never stop.-"

"And you don't have to protect me." Kurt finished. "It's more like  I  have to protect  you." 

" I'm fine Kurt." I said.

"No, your not." Kurt told me.

"I am strong, I will get through this." I said.

"And I'm not strong?" Kurt asked me.

"He threatened to kill you Kurt!" I told him whilst Finn poked his head around the kitchen door.

"Hey dude, are you guys ok?" He asked us.

"Don't call me  dude.  And yeah I'm fine." Kurt said, sending a stare at my way.

"Carson, you alright? You seemed exhausted when you came home yesterday." Finn asked me.

"I took medicine that made me sleep." I explained.

"Wait, Carson did Finn know about this?" Kurt asked me.

"Yeah, I thought I told you." I told him.

"Fine, fine. I'm going now." Kurt said, walking out to his car.

"What's up with him?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, lying. I knew perfectly well that if I didn't tell Kurt anything that Kurt would get very angry.

07:20

I stepped outside to get into my hell of a car. I kicked the rear end of the car and heard a muffled snickering from behind me. That damn neighbour. I swear she always picks this time to watch me whilst getting their newspaper. I swear if Kurt wasn't here everyone is this town would assholes.

07:30

As I stopped my car I reached over to my phone to call Kurt to tell him I got to school without a car crash until:

"Hey I can see that car from anywhere." I heard a black woman say.

I walked out my car and turned around to see Mercedes from glee club walk towards me.

"Is Kurt ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah Kurt's alright." I said.

"There was a emergency glee club meeting yesterday. Why weren't you there?" She asked me. I had been coming and going to glee club ever since its started, to get some dirt on them for emergency blackmailing.

"I had writer's club." I lied.

"I have English with you, I know that you weren't there." Mercedes pushed.

"I stayed in my journalism class all day, I had to finish the newspaper." I lied again.

"You sure love the newspaper don't you, well tell Kurt that I said hi." Mercedes said, walking toward the school entrance.

" Bye. " I said.

Standing by my locker I took out my books for my home room class. Algebra. If I have that in my senior year I  will  put something insulting one of the students in that class in my newspaper. My teacher is so  agonising.  I don't understand why I need to learn this when I want to go to Northwestern. Kurt had persuaded me to do well in it or else I would have no chance of getting into the college of my dreams. 

Why do they always sit me next to the complete idiots? Seriously. I have to sit next to Finn  and  Puckerman. I swear if Finn asks me what the answer is I will literally shove his book up his mouth to see if his brain can then read it.

"Carson, what's the answer to number 1?" Finn asked me. Everyone was either goofing around or socialising, so I didn't have the worry of getting caught swearing in class.

"Finn if you ask me again, I  will  shove that book up your ass." I snapped, looking back down to my algebra book.

"Wanky." I heard Santana mutter from behind me. I sent her my middle finger and got back to work.

Time Change (Lunch)

I strolled into glee club, looking around for a chair away from everyone to sit on. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Why are you looking at me as if I just told you that I was a girl?" I asked them.

"You haven't been here for  months. " A blonde girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked her. I only knew Brittany and Santana because of parties. "Are you the one that I wrote about teenage pregnancy." 

"I'm Quinn." She said. "And yeah, you did write about me." 

"I thought I've seen that face before." I said.

"Carson." Mr.Schue said. "Sit down." 

"Ok, ok keep your weird vest on." I muttered.

"Santana, is he the one I saw in the dumpster?" I heard Brittany asked Santana during a massively long introduction to some random shit that I wasn't going to do.

"Yeah, Brittney. His names Carson. He's cool." Santana whispered.  I'm glad.  I thought to myself.

"He really does look like Dolphin though." Brittney said.

"They are twins, like a devil and a angel." Santana said, looking at me.

" Thanks  Satin." I told her.

"It's only the truth, but your cool, don't worry Carson." She whispered.

"So, can I call you shark-dolphin?" Brittney asked, relating back to our first conversation.

"Brittney, Carson, Santana, listen." Mr.Schue said, with that annoying 'I'm the best teacher' voice.

"No Brittany, you can call me dolphin if you want to." I told her, without Santana knowing.

Time Change (After school.)

I slumped at my desk, waiting for anyone to read the writers club posters. After many of the posters being covered with 'you such cock', illiterate bastards , I kinda gave up on anyone coming. Until I saw Quinn knocking at the door.

“It’s open!” I shouted , guessing she had forgotten what class her clubs were held at.

“Hi, I guess you're the only person who goes to writers club.”

“I’m the club’s owner.” I corrected her. “And I am editor of the school newspaper.”

“Oh  yeah,  it’s you. Carson.” She said, still standing by the door.

“That's my name.” I answered to her sweetly.

“Anyway, I was told by Miss Pillsbury that I had to join another club to graduate in two years, so I have to join this.” Quinn said. “Also, she told me to tell you that there will be some more people coming.” 

“Who?” I asked her eagerly.

“Umm, she wrote it down for me.” She said, ruffling through her bag looking for the paper Miss. Pillsbury wrote it down on. Once she found it she handed to me.

Vicki Jordan

Dwayne Michaels

Emilio Lopez

Malerie Baggs

Just my luck I thought reading through the list repeatedly. Vicki Jordan. The one who decided to become the most attention-seeking child at the start of this school year. Finding spf 110 and an unlimited amount of black lipstick, she became the school’s very own vampire.

Dwayne Michaels.  I know him. He was in my freshman homeroom. I’m sure that he was high every time he saw me, his answers to my questions were “Ok,  Dude.”  or “Sorry I didn't hear you, I was too high in the skies." Maybe I made that last one up, but would it be great if he did say that? My questions are: How much did you have, or where did you find it? Seriously! Where would he find anything like that at his age?

Emilio Lopez.  Huh, maybe he is related to Santana in some weird way. Anyway, I have seen him around, also he is in my Biology class. The teachers never seem to talk to him, because he is a foreign exchange  student. The only English I heard him say is “I love America” in his thick

El Salvadoran accent.

Malerie Baggs.  She is different to other students, I mean she is just a bit  behind-

“Carson, listen to me!” Quinn shouted at me snapping out of my thoughts.

“ Yeah .” My tone could have been nicer.

“Do you want me to write for your newspaper or do want me to audition for the school's drama club?” She asked me.

“I dunno, maybe you will fit the part of drama queen.” I muttered.

“Fine, if you don't want me here i'll go.” She said, backing up to the door.

“Ok bye!” I said nicely. I already have 3 shit-wads and Malerie in my class, I don't need to deal will her drama.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Written in Carson's point of view

"Hi Kurtsie." I said to Kurt as he walked through the front door.

"Hey Carson." Kurt said, walking to me to sit next to me on the couch. I was sprawled out on one side of the couch, watching the T.V.

"Guess what?" I asked him.

"What?" 

"I'm going to have more people at writers club." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

I handed him the small crumpled up piece of paper.

"You must be happy with this list." Kurt sarcastically said.

"It's not the greatest, I mean Dwayne? Seriously they are going to be no help at all." I said.

"Just don't get too angry with them. You can very intimidating when you are pissed." Kurt said.

"Sorry about that." I said, thinking back to the multiple times I had gotten annoyed with the world and let it all out on Kurt.

"It's alright." Kurt said, curling up to my side. "Hey Carsey." Kurt said in a childish voice.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Can we watch movies? Please." Kurt pleaded, looking up to me with a pout.

"Sure, you know I'm sure you want to put your Dalton uniform in the wash right?" I asked him.

"Yeah ok, you know it's Santana's birthday soon, are you going to her party?" Kurt asked me.

"She hasn't asked me yet! Probably, but dad won't approve of it." I pushing Kurt off the couch.

"He doesn't know about Santana, I'll just say it's one of my friends." Kurt said.

"Of course, you have all the good friends." I said.

"And I have a good grade in  all  of my classes, dad will believe me ok?" Kurt asked me.

"Ok, now go before your jeans get too tight you can't get out of them." I said, swatting Kurt's ass when he started walking away towards our room.

"Hey, don't." Kurt snapped, turning around and slapping me lightly on the cheek.

"Alright, see you soon." I said.

"See you in 2 minutes." Kurt said to me, turning back towards the stairs.

" 2 minutes. " I said.

"2 minutes."

After waiting 10 minutes for Kurt to stick his Dalton uniform in the washing machine and get changed, Kurt came waltzing in.

"Hi Carsey." Kurt said, crawling next to me on the couch.

"Hey." I said. "You said 10 minutes." 

"Sorry." Kurt said, tightening his grip on my arm. I flinched away from him because of the locker slamming bruises.

"Are you ok? You flinched." Kurt said, concerned.

"I'm sure you know why." I told him.

"Aww I'm sorry Carsey." Kurt said, leaning to give a brotherly kiss on the cheek. Kurt has always been touchy and lovey, with me not much so.

"It's not your fault, come on let's start our movie marathon." I said to Kurt.

"Ok."

Time Change (Same day, after tea)

"Kurt?" Finn asked, opening the door slowly.

"No it's me ass." I told him, putting my glasses on my bedside table.

" Crap."  I heard Finn whisper. 

"Kurt's downstairs pretending to watch football with dad, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Are you going to Santana's birthday party?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, and Kurt." I told him.

"Are.. Are you guys drinking?" Finn whispered.

"Yeah I am probably, dunno about Kurt." I said with no hesitation. Finn knows that I  will  show Carol all the weird fetishes I saw on his computer history when I left my laptop at school if he tells my dad about me drinking.

"Cause I know Santana's ways, so I don't want her to take advantage of you and Kurt." Finn said.

"Finn, I am  older  than you by a few months. I can protect myself. I don't need Frankenteen following me around like I have some sort of disease that everyone but you can catch."

"I am just telling you Carson, if you have any problems with Santana tell me ok?" Finn asked leaving.

"Yeah alright." I agreed reluctantly.

Time Change

Santana is 17 today, wish her a happy birthday.

Happy Birthday Santa :) -Brittney

Have a good day. -Mercedes

I don't really know you, but happy birthday. -Tina

Happy birthday Santana. -Sam

Happy birthday girl. -Artie

Santana, you have been such a good friend to me all these years.... -Quinn

Happy Birthday Satin. -Kurt

One year older, you are getting too old Santana. -Rachel

We are gonna have fun at the party. -Puckasarus

Well done being exactly the same as when you were 7. -Carson

Happy Birthday -Finn

"Carson, can you been nice to her, at least once." Kurt said, picking a costume out of his side of the wardrobe.

"I'm sorry, but she really hasn't changed." I said, scrolling through the endless feed on Facebook mostly full of Claire Matthews being a complete eye sore. "You called her Satin, that's probably worse." That shut him up.

"Just get into some decent clothes, we have to leave in 20 minutes!" Kurt shouted from the rooms bathroom.

"These are decent." I said.

" These are decent. " Kurt lowered his voice slightly to fit mine. "They are not presentable." 

"I don't have millions of costumes that I can pull out of my ass do I?" I asked Kurt.

"Just find something." Kurt breathed. "Like these." Kurt threw me a black pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black collar from my wardrobe. "Now put it on before we are late."

"Alright Kurt, keep your expensive socks on." I told Kurt, putting the shirt on, and then the jeans.

"There, you look fabulous." Kurt said, hugging me.

"So do you, now let's go. I can't be bothered to do my hair." I told Kurt, dragging out of our room and running down stairs.

"Where are you going Carson?" My father said.

"Me and Kurt are going to Kurt's friends birthday party, don't worry we will be  very  responsible." I quickly said.

"Ok, make sure you are back at a decent time."

"Hey Carson and Kurt, how's my favorite twins?" Puck asked, as soon as we entered the building, obviously drunk already. 

"Good thanks." Said Kurt, completely oblivious.

"Good, Santana's parents won't be home until. . In three days so. . . Yeah let's party!" Puck said.

I walked over the makeshift bar and saw Santana and Brittany kissing each other furiously.

"Well I was going to say happy birthday but.." I said.

"Ok, ok Hummel two." Santana said slowly stepping away from Brittany. "So Hummel two do you want a drink?" 

"Sure do." I said, gladly taking a shot from Santana.

"Santana, this is a cool party you know. Is there going to be any party games?" I asked Santana.

"Yup, watch this Hummel 2. Let's play spin the bottle!" Santana shouted over the music.

We all crowded around in the living room, taking it in turns to spin the bottle. People would leave for a few minutes to grab drinks. Before we knew it everyone was drunk, laughing away.

"Hummel two, grab the bottle." Santana said to me.

"Oh ok." I said, looking at Kurt who was hugging with Rachel.

I span the bottle, and followed it around with my eyes. It slowly stopped next to Brittany.

"Come here Carson." Santana purred, pulling me to the middle of the circle.

"Santana." I started, being cut off with her lips.

She put her hands on my face holding in place whilst I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her lips were soft. I broke off the kiss to place soft kisses to her neck.

"Ok guys!" Kurt said, pulling me away from Santana.

"Who knew such a asshole could be so good at kissing." Santana muttered, crawling back to her spot.

Kurt groped me and made my sit on his lap, which I did happily. Rachel was still clinging to Kurt like he was her lifeline.

"Rachel, your turn." Quinn said, from one end of the circle, sitting on Sam.

"Okay!" Rachel squealed. She got off Kurt and span the bottle, only for it to land in her place.

"Hobbit, choose either the twins or Finn." Santana said.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted to Kurt's horror.

"A-ah okay Rachel." Kurt stuttered, putting me to where Rachel was and pulling Rachel to his lap.

"You smell like lemons." Rachel said.

"Er well thanks." Kurt said, finishing by putting his hand on her head lightly and his free arm around her waist pulling her in drunkenly. They crashed together and I felt a pang of jealousy? No not jealousy, I'm his brother. Maybe it's because I'm drunk right now.

"Your face, tastes awesome Kurt." Rachel said, resting her forehead on Kurt's.

"Thanks, I guess." Kurt said, breathing heavily.

"Come here Kurtsie!" I said, pulling Kurt in towards me into a hug.

"Hey Carsie!" Kurt squealed. He was ignoring Rachel who was pawing at his back.

"When are we going?" I moaned in frustration. The party was getting boring as the alcohol was running out.

"Soon Carsey." Kurt hushed me. "Rachel tell Santana that me and Carsey are going soon." 

"Ok Honey!" Rachel said from the makeshift bar, walking over to Kurt and picking him up by his shoulders to give a hug good bye.

We were trying to walk home, and failing horrendously. We fell in many bushes and piles of leaves on the side of the road. 

"Carsey, is dad home?" Kurt asked me gripping on my arm.

"Hopefully not yet." I said to Kurt, pulling him up beside me.

We looked in our houses driveway to see that our father was still out on his date. He has been looking around for dates and he won't tell me who his is with.

"Let's go Carsey before dad gets back." Kurt said.

"Alright." We slipped through the door and closed it behind us and tried to run up the stairs, it failed.

We both stumbled into our en-suite bathroom and pulled out some headache medicine for the morning. We placed the bottle on the floor underneath Kurt's side of the bed. We jumped into bed, I laid behind Kurt, cuddling him tight.

Thanks for reading

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Written in Carson's point of view

"Ergh." Kurt moaned from underneath our bed covers.

"You know, the morning isn't supposed to hurt." I said, walking over to him with a glass of water. "So you drank more than me?" I asked him.

"No, it's that  you  have a better tolerance level with alcohol." Kurt said, taking the glass of water and grabbing the medicine from under the bed.

I did have a better tolerance level, consequently I could remember the events from last night. Really. Did my drunken self kiss Santana? Most of all did I feel jealous that Rachel got to kiss Kurt? Must of been the alcohol.

"Can you remember anything from last night?" I asked Kurt.

"Other than we played spin the bottle." He answered.  Crap.  "I kissed a girl right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you kissed Rachel and hugged her for the whole night." I said.

"Oh  no ." He said.

"What?"

"I'm going to get Berry germs!" Kurt squealed, wincing as the notice hit his head.

"Kurt it is 10 o'clock in the morning, you might want to do your moisturizing routine as you take  forever ." I told him, changing the conversation quickly.

Kurt jumped up quickly and ran into our bathroom, closing the door behind him. I sat back down with a sigh, putting on my glasses and got started on the newspaper.

I didn't realise what time it was until Kurt glided through the bathroom door, looking more refreshed. Time flies by while I'm writing, sometimes I forget to come home from school.

"Carson, it is 12 o'clock, dad going to think that we are dead or something." Kurt said, pulling me off our bed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? We always make breakfast and lunch for him, God knows what he has done to the kitchen." Kurt said, pulling me by the arm to the door.

"Well I guess you got over your hang-over." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'm starving." Kurt said, running past me downstairs.

We stepped into the kitchen to see our father, looking for a pot in the cupboard. Half of the content was scattered across the worktop, making it look like a 5 year old had a rampage in there.

"Dad, do you need help?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on our father's shoulder.

"You scared the crap outta me Kurt!" He said, shooting up. "Where have been?"

"We decided to sleep in." Kurt quickly said, before I could make a remark about going to England and seeing the queen.

"That's so unlike you." Our father said. "You do need your sleep though."

"Well we won't have any sleep with you snoring." I muttered.

"Carson." He warned. "So can you guys help me out?" He said, looking at Kurt.

"Sure dad." Kurt said, skipping towards the cupboard and pulling out a pot. "Carson, we are making pasta ok?"

"Ok, don't burn yourself." I said, turning around to go back to our room.

"You are helping!" Kurt said, pulling back into the kitchen.

“What? I don't know how to cook!” I screamed.

“Well I shall teach you.” Kurt told me, shoving a pot into my hand.

After an agonising hour of cooking pasta, we served a bowl of pasta, looking slightly burnt.

“Carson, this looks.. well.. good.” Kurt said, looking down at my bowl.

“Kurt, I tried ok?” I said.

“Can I try some?” Kurt said, jabbing a fork into my bowl.

“Are you sure? It looks like a squid.” I said.

“Yeah, i'm sure.” Kurt said, putting a fork full of pasta into his mouth. He winced at the food and slowly swallowed it.

“See look, it sucks.” I said. “I’m useless.”

“No you're not, maybe your not so good at cooking, but you are good at other things such as your newspaper.” Kurt said.

“I guess, talking about newspapers I need to finish my newspaper before school in two days.” I said.

“Eat something, just not  that.”  Kurt said, pointing toward my bowl.

“Thanks Kurt.” I said sarcastically.

“Sorry, but it really isn't that edible.” Kurt said, pouring the spaghetti out of my bowl into the bin. “Have some of mine I have enough, dad's gone out on a lunch date.”

“Again?  Ok  i'll have some of yours” I said.

“I thought so.”

I was sat at my desk late at night, god knows what time when I saw Kurt and our father in the reflection of Kurt's mirror.

“Yeah?” I asked them.

“Carson, we have something to tell you that we should have told you a long time ago.”  Kurt said seriously.

“Ok.” I said, standing up from my desk and walking over to them whilst stretching.

“Carson, I'm engaged!” Our father said excitedly.

“What? When did this happen? Who with?” I said scared that it would be someone terrible like my algebra teacher.

“Well it happened before Kurt transferred.” Our father said slowly.

“What, hold up. This happened a month ago and you  haven't  told me?” I said angrily.

“We were afraid that you would act badly towards the subject.” Kurt said, walking over to me.

“And who is this woman whom you very much like?” I asked, walking away from Kurt.

“Mrs Carol Hudson.” Our father said.

“Is than Finn's mom?” I said, almost shouting. “He was one of the people who tormented Kurt in freshman year, how could you do this?”

“In  freshman  year.” Kurt quietly said.

“Carson, Finn has apologised to Kurt many times.” Our father warned me.

“Yeah  and?  He might carry on when they get closer.” I said. “If you and Carol get married, I would not accept him as a step-brother.” 

“Fine, we just wanted to tell you.” Kurt said.

“Ok well  thanks  for telling me I guess.” I said walking back to my desk.

“And Kurt?” I said, when I heard hard footsteps walking away and soft footsteps walking towards me. “Please just go away.”

“I just want to tell you that I am so sorry.” Kurt said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and turned around to send him my famous bitch glare.

“Please Kurt go away before I call Santana to go all lima heights on you.” I said.

“Oh.. ok see you later Carsey.” Kurt said.

I slumped down at my desk chair, looking at at my clock. It was blinking 15:50. My head was pounding with what happened in the past 10 minutes. Our father has gotten married to Finn's mom!  Finn,  the school idiot. I just needed to let it all go so I decided to phone Santana.

“Hello slightly tanned Porcelain, what do you want?” Santana said.

“Can I come over?” I asked.

“Oh he sounds serious.” I heard a prissy girl say in the background.

“I think its dolphin-shark!” I heard Brittany say in the background.

“Well if you want to be around a load of girls then sure, get you ass over here.” Santana said.

“You know it think this is my first time saying this, thank you Santana.” I said, hanging up on the phone and grabbing a warm hoodie as it was winter still.

“Where are you going Carsey?” Kurt asked, from the kitchen.

“I'm going to Santana’s. Bye!” I shouted, before some sort of argument would start.

“Hey Scruff.” Santana said, using one of the many nicknames she has for me.

“My name is Carson.” I corrected her, walking into her room.

“Sorry about that Hummel two.” She said.

“Oh hey Quinn, I thought I heard a prissy voice on the phone.” I said, glaring at Quinn.

“Oh i'm sorry about that.” Quinn said standing up. “I'm just going now.”

“Bye Quinn.” I said, waving at her when she left.

“What her problem?” Santana asked to me. I shrugged. “So whats up Hummel two.”

“Well Santana, you might want to change that name to Hudmel two.” I said.

“No way.” Santana said. “Your dad is engaged to the over-sized high schooler, boyfriends with the dwarf?”

“Yeah.” I said. “I want to kill who ever put them together.”

“Hey, hey slow down. We have got to figure out who put them together in the first place.” Santana said.

“Maybe it's my happy dolphin.” Brittney wondered out loud.

“He wouldn't dare.” I hissed.

“Did he go to the open evening a few months ago?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, why.” I asked.

“Well I know for a fact that your dad and Carol was talking together, I saw them talking in a classroom that I have never been in before.” Santana said.

“Kurt wouldn't do that, he's way too sensitive about our mom.” I said quietly.

“And that why he wanted your dad to get together with someone, so he could stop thinking about it.” Santana said.

“Ok, well why did he choose Finn mom?” I asked.

“Well you know that he had a major crush on Finn when he was a sophomore at McKinley.” Santana said.

“No.” I said, wondering if what Santana said is true. I looked at Brittany, who was smiling at something on her phone. I looked away from her when she began to pet it.

“He got over it when Quinn got pregnant, but that may be the reason why he wanted to get your parents together, so he would be closer to Finn.” Santana said. “How about we sneak into that prep school for posh boys tomorrow and ask him.”

“It would be easier if I asked him at home-” I started.

“Do you want to miss algebra?” She asked, knowing I hated algebra with a burning passion.

“Yes, ok i'll come.”

“Great, i'll pick you up from your house the time you usually leave so that Twinkle-Tush wouldn't see us. Wear the same colour clothes so that we don't look to suspicious.” Santana said, becoming ‘Auntie Snixx’.

“Ok, i'm going now so that you and Brittany can do whatever you guys do in your spare time.” I said, edging towards the door.

“Remember, don’t tell a word of this to Kurt.” Santana said.

“Of course.” I said, agreeing with Santana.

As I walked through our door, I immediately was stuffed into a hug.

“I thought Santana took you into some weird contraption.” Kurt said.

“You need to stop worrying. Kurt can I talk you in our room?” I asked him.

“Ok.” Kurt said, grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

“So, What do you want to talk about?” Kurt asked me.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier.” I said.

“It’s okay, I deserved it. We should’ve told you earlier.” Kurt said.

“What time does your lunch break start?” I asked Kurt.

“12:20 why?” He asked.

“So I know when I can phone you.” I said.

“You shouldn't worry so much.” Kurt said, hugging me tightly.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“7:30.” Kurt said. I suddenly felt a growling in my stomach.

“What is there for tea?” I asked.

“Your tea is in the oven, make sure you don't burn yourself.” Kurt joked.

“Hey!” I said. I jolted downstairs and pulled my tea out the oven and started eating.

Thank you for reading!   
  


**  
  
  
  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Written in Kurt's point of view

I sat in French, staring at the wall in front of me. I was already fluent in French so I didn't need to pay much attention. My mother taught me at a young age, after I learnt English. She carried on teaching me until she died, and I have remembered it ever since.

As the bell rang some walked out, some ran out as it was lunch and they needed to get in line for the cafeteria. I saw Blaine leaning against a wall waiting for the Warblers, who he eats lunch with.

"Hey Blaine." I told him.

"Kurt? I swear I saw you a few minutes ago waiting in the waiting area." He told me, looking confused.

"No, I just got out of French." I said looking around.

"Do you have a twin that you haven't told me about?" Blaine said me.

"Yes, but I thought I told you?" I said.

"No." 

"Huh, anyway was he wearing a Dalton blazer?" I asked.

"No I thought he was new, and the person he was with looked suspiciously like a girl." Blaine said.

" Santana."  I snarled.

"Who?" 

"I know who they are." I said, starting to walk to my locker.

"Kurt, we need to talk." A Latina said, pulling me roughly into a empty teacher bathroom.

"What do you want? This is the teachers!" I screeched as high as my voice could go.

"We need to talk." The person repeated, pushing me up against the bathroom wall.

"Santana?" I asked, looking at the person. Carson showed up behind her, looking beyond pissed.

"Did you know about dad and Carol before they even got together?" Carson asked me, replacing Santana's position.

"W-w what?" I stutted, trying to push Carson away.

"Have you ever liked Finn?" Carson said. Carson was more stronger than me, as he took karate lessons as a child when I took ballet. He stayed exactly in place.

"Well.. Er." I said, looking at Santana who had perched herself on a sink. A smirk was slowly growing on her face.

"Carson, we need more evidence." Santana said, pulling Carson away from me to replace him with herself.

"No!" Carson said, falling out of Santana's grip and back on to me.

"Kurt, did you have anything to do with our dad and Carol?" Carson asked, softer than before.

"Carson, can we have this conversation later?" I said, wriggling out of Carson's now gentle grip.

"Fine, but I will be waiting." Carson said. They both stalked away, Carson shoving the door open with force causing it to flick back into place fast.

I sat at the cafeteria, pondering at why Carson was so angry. I can have crushes on who I want, right? I don't need protection 24/7. If my crushes will never come true that's not my fault! However why was Santana always with Carson? I don't approve on Carson with Santana at all. Anyway Finn is a good guy! If Carson doesn't like him, well I don't know what to think.

Character change. (Carson)

Why does Kurt have crushes on people he would never get? Finn is a straight as a highway, until it reaches a curve. Finn was Quinn boyfriend for god sakes. Quinn, the head cheerleader. The most important student at this school. The students literally worship her. Huh, maybe I should write this down, this could be good for the school newspaper. Anyway he's now with Rachel Berry! The annoying brat I have to have English with. She is the head of glee club. As far as I know she has every song with Finn, causing everyone to hate her.

I was in the Dalton car park, next to Santana. I was mad at Kurt, but I just couldn't bring myself up to shout at him for too long. Kurt is too vulnerable for any type of shouting, especially from his own twin.

"Carson, don't be too harsh on him when you see him next." Santana said, getting into the driver's seat.

"I won't be." I promised. "I just can't bring myself to hurt him in anyway."

"Aww sweet twin love." Santana purred.

"Shut up, you know how weak he can get. I just don't want to talk to him for a while, I want to just calm down." I explained.

"Then do, work on that crappy magazine that no one reads." Santana suggested.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping." I said.

"Sorry, I stopped listening since you chickened out." Santana said. She started pulling out of Dalton, to make our way back to our houses.

"I can't shout at my brother Santana!" I said.

"Well, you seem to like shouting at other people." Santana looked ready to list all the times I had blurted out some type of insult I had said during glee club.

"Yeah, but they aren't my brother!" I shouted.

"Oh look, here we go again." Santana said, sitting up straight in her seat. We only had 5 minutes left until she would be able to me off at my house as Dalton is close to my home.

I calmed myself down, not letting myself agree with Santana by shouting at her.

Time Change

"Carson?" Kurt shouted from downstairs. I did what Santana wanted me to do- I was sat at my desk, writing a new article for the school newspaper. I wrote for hours, I only realised the time when Kurt slammed the front door at 4:00.

"Carson, where are you?" Kurt shouted again. He ran up the stairs and threw our door open.

"So, you wanted to talk." Kurt pushed. He was leaning against a wall near me.

"Yeah, did you like Finn or not?" I asked, swivelling my chair to meet his eyes. He looked hurt, but still strong.

"Well, for a bit. But not anymore!" Kurt corrected himself.

"Oh really, then why is Finn going to be our new step brother huh?" 

"Um, I wanted to get closer to him." Kurt whispered. "But I don't want to anymore, and I don't know what to do!"

"Does Finn know that you had a crush on him?" I asked.

"I think everyone did." Kurt said, looking down.

"Right, that's all I need." I said, picking up my messenger bag.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked as I left the room.

"I don't know, grandmas maybe." I said.

"Carsey, please." Kurt pleaded.

"No, I'm going to grandma's, don't follow me." I said, walking out.

"Please." Kurt repeated as I shut the door in his face.

I did my series of tricks to get my car started, and drove out our houses driveway. I didn't want to talk to Kurt at the moment, I went to the place I trust the best: grandma's nursing home.

I hoped that Grandma wasn't having one of her days where she thinks I'm a stalker and she doesn't recognise me.

"Hey grandma." I said, walking into her room.

"Do I know you?" She asked. 

I faltered. Even though she had forgotten me for years, you can not deal with someone who is very close to you forgetting you.

"I think so." I said.

"You remind me of my twin grandsons." She said.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they are younger than you. They are about 10?" She guessed. "I'm worried about them you know."

"Really?" 

"Their parents really help them." She said. She didn't know about the death of mine and Kurt's mom. We didn't want to confuse her so dad never goes to see her anymore.

"How?" I asked. My dad always liked Kurt more, giving more attention to him over the years. Kurt was taught fluent French until our mom died. All I was taught was how to write a magazine.

"Carson -one of the twins- has always had negative energy surrounding him. Kurt and their father Burt really help him. If it wasn't for his twin he may never of been happy." She said, waiting a few seconds to think. "Kurt has always been bullied, and Carson helps him out. Carson has been taught how to care for other people through Kurt." 

I sat in silence, thinking about how much this statement was true. However it's Kurt now protecting me from the hell of high school. But I still have to look out for him and be his friend, no matter what happens.

"I'm going to leave." I said, opening the door.

"If you see Kurt or Carson, please tell them to come see me." She said, waving at me as I left.

I thought about what she said. I was sat in silence in the driver's seat of my car. It was 5 o'clock now. If I rushed I would be able to get back in time for dinner, but I just couldn't. What did Kurt mean that he doesn't want to get closer to Finn anymore? Did he like someone else? The only people I could think of was Baldwin from the Warblers. Was there anyone else?

All these thoughts were rushing through my head as I drove home. I kept on receiving phone calls from my father and Kurt, but I didn't answer them. I knew I was going to be late, and answering any calls would make me later. I ignored all the calls until I got home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Our father said as I shuffled in through the front door.

"Hawaii." I said blatantly.

"Carson, where have you been?" 

"Grandma's." I said.

"Why were you so long?" He asked. Kurt was standing behind him, looking sad but amused at the same time.

"I didn't look at the time." I lied.

"Make sure you are back in time for dinner next time." Our father said. He had always been soft to both of us.

"Alright." I agreed thinking in my head that the promise will defiantly be broken in the future.

I pulled my dinner out of the oven-a takeaway pizza. Seems like Kurt didn't make dinner tonight.

"Are you alright Carsey?" Kurt asked me once our father had grabbed a beer and settled in the living room.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said. "I just went to the nursing home."

"Did Grandma recognise you?" Kurt asked looking hopeful.

"No, but I reminded her of us when we were 10." I answered. 

"Oh, that's sad." Kurt said sympathetically.

"It's okay. What time is it?" I asked.

"09:20. Why?" Kurt said.

"I'm just really tired, you know all the finals are coming up for McKinley Juniors." I said.

"Don't overwork yourself, it can make you extremely tired." Kurt said.

"I have something to tell you, but I'll tell you tomorrow before you go to school." I said.

"Okay." Kurt slowly said, dragging out the 'O'. 

"I'm going to finish an article for the newspaper, and you can read your magazines or whatever." I said.

"Remember, don't overwork yourself." Kurt reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah ok.  Don't overwork yourself. " I mocked, running up the stairs.

"You are totally going to get something for that." Kurt threatened, close on my heel.

"Oh no." I said, rushing into our room.

Kurt has this thing for tickling me. He said it is therapeutic. He also said I scream like a girl, which is definitely untrue. 

I sat on the bed, putting my arms to my side as protection. Kurt rushed over to me, falling over a stranded hoodie near the bed. He laid face up on the bed, looking at me with his mouth wide open. I started to tickle him in every where I could find that I knew was ticklish. This time I made Kurt scream like a girl.

"Stop-stop Carson!" Kurt squealed.

"No way, you always get me." I said. We were both breathing heavily and exhausted. I fell off him in exhaustion. Kurt took the moment to straddle me, sitting ontop of me.

"Kurt no-no you don't need to do this." I pleaded.

"Yes I do, I will never give up an opportunity like this." Kurt said.

I looked at him, hopefully pleading using my eyes. He ignored my large eyes and started tickling me on my waist.

“Stop!” I shrieked. I was squirming like a worm, trying to make him fall off me.

“Carson, can I ask you something?” Kurt asked me. He had stopped tickling me and sat cross legged beside me on the bed.

“Yeah.”

“Do you remember Finn stayed with us a month or two ago.” He asked me looking serious. I was very confused, I don't remember him in our house.

“No.” I said cautiously.

“Well he did, how can you not remember? It was before I transferred.” Kurt reminded me.

“Oh. Oh yeah.” I said vaguely remembering him staying in our house. I must of been really caught up in my newspaper at the time.

“Ok, anyway do you  really  want to complete the newspaper?” Kurt pouted. He looked at me with big blue eyes, which reminded me slightly of Disney characters. I couldn't say no to Kurt.

“Fine, i'll complete it in the morning.” I reluctantly agreed. I wondered why he reminded me of Finn living with us.

“Thank you Carsey!” Kurt said, wrapping his arms around me like I was a toy.

“It's fine Kurtsie.” I don't use my nickname for Kurt very often, but when I am in the safety of my house, I will use it.

I set my alarm for 5:40, even though I am sure my body automatically wakes up at the ass of day. I had to wake up early if I wanted to print my newspaper. I print a newspaper for every day just so see if anyone would buy it. So far it has only been sympathetic students from the glee club.

Kurt changed behind me, as I was lent over my alarm across the room. After I had changed we crawled into bed, wrapping each other in a comfortable hug. I would usually lay behind Kurt and put my arms around his chest, and he would hold onto my hands. Now we have been changing positions ever since Kurt had found out about my locker slams and dumpster diving. Kurt likes to protect me, like I used to like protecting him when he was at McKinley. I wish Kurt would come back to McKinley again, I liked to know that Kurt was just around the corner from me. His friends miss him too, you don't know how many times they have told me to tell Kurt that they said ‘Hi.’

**  
Thanks for reading!   
**


	9. Chapter 9

Written in Carson's point of view.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Kurt asked, awakening me from my sleep. Kurt was turning off my alarm across the room. "Last night you said you wanted to tell me something." 

"Er Kurt, wait a second." I groggily said. 

"I'm making breakfast." Kurt told me. He knows I would do anything for his cooking, especially pancakes. 

"Wait!" I said. I pulled myself out of bed and put on my usual school clothes -jeans, plain t-shirt and a blue hoodie.

Once I had gotten changed Kurt had finished cooking. On our dining table was a plate of fresh pancakes, smothered in golden syrup.

I pulled up a chair and started eating. I made a gratifying noise so Kurt knew it liked it.

"Aimes-vous?" Kurt asked, using what he has learnt in French.

"Huh, what?" I asked. I never payed much attention in French class.

"Do you like it you doofus." Kurt said.

"Oh yeah." I said. "Thanks." 

"It's not just for you!" Kurt said, diving over to me to grab a pancake off my plate.

"Hey!" I said with half a pancake in my mouth.

"I will take more if you don't tell me what you wanted to tell me yesterday." Kurt said, putting the pancake on a new plate and rolling it it up.

"Ok  fine ." I said. "I wanted to say that Santana is starting a new club with Karofsky, making our school a no bullying school." 

"Santana is starting a club with  Karofsky  to prevent  bullying ." Kurt repeated. "No way." 

"Yes way, Santana said that she misses you." I said.

"But Karofsky?" 

"Yeah, Karofsky had stopped harassing people and he said to the whole glee club that he is really sorry about what he has done to us." I said. Luckily I went to that glee club meeting, it has been one of the only times I had gone.

"Do you believe what Karofsky is saying?" Kurt asked me.

"Not really, but he wants to have a private meeting between me, you, dad, him and his father." I said.

"When?"

"Monday I think." I guessed.

"Okay, I ask dad after school." Kurt said.

"Alright."

Time Change

"Carson, go to Glee Club today." Santana said. I was in my journalism classroom, in my spare period, writing a newspaper. 

"Why?" I asked.

"It's important ok?" Santana impatiently said.

"Ok." I agreed.

After a very short hour of writing the after school rang, indicating that school, had finished. I would usually stay in my classroom until Kurt phoned me, or I would go to the nursing home if I was in the mood to go see grandma. However I had to go to the horrendous glee club.

I stalked into the choir room. Everyone was already there and watching the door like harks.

"Oh finally, now can we get on with it?" Santana told Mr. Schue.

"Why the hell were you waiting for me?" I asked them, sitting in a chair far away from everyone.

"We wanted to ask you something." Rachel said. 

"Yeah, we wanted you to ask Kurt something." Mercedes added.

"Oh great, another question. Just phone him!" I said.

"It is something we wouldn't want to ask him over the phone." Tina said.

"Have you planned this or something?" I asked them. "Seriously it feels like I'm on a questionnaire TV show." 

"Carson, just let them talk." Mr.Schue told me.

"Fine, speak." I let them talk.

"Carson, we want you ask Kurt to come back to McKinley." Rachel said.

"What?" I shouted.

"We miss him." Finn said,

"Do you want to  kill  him?" I asked. "You never protected him, so why should he come back?" 

"We want to protect him." Puck said.

"We will be a secret service." A blonde boy with girl lips said.

"Did you see what happen to him? To  us?"  I said.

"What do you mean?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, that's right. We have both been harassed. Remember  Finn ?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Finn said quietly. 

"Finn, what happened?" Rachel asked Finn.

"It doesn't matter." Finn said.

"Yeah, anyway we will protect him." The blonde kid said again.

"Is dolphin coming back?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Carson, ask Kurt ok?" Santana snapped at me.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything. I asked him this morning, he said he wanted to talk to Karofsky on Monday." I said.

"Ok, well you can go now if you want." Mr.Schue said.

"No, I want to stay here." I said. Everyone looked surprised.

"Are you sure Carson?" Mr.Schue asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to practice singing." I said.

"Ok, well everyone get into a circle and we will warm up." Mr.Schue said. 

"Carson, seriously why are you here?" Santana whispered once we had started practicing.

"I want to practice singing." I repeated.

"Aww, do you want to sing a song to your twin?" Santana whispered.

"No! If I have the same voice as Kurt's, I would like to practice it." I said.

"Fine." Santana gave up. It wouldn't be a bad thing to sing to Kurt, right?

"Carson, Santana. Stop talking and start practicing." Mr.Schue warned us.

"Yeah, ok Mr.Vests." Santana muttered.

We carried on warming up until we decided to sing songs that they had recently voted to sing.

"Ok, Carson I guess you will not be singing a solo." Mr. Schue guessed.

"Yeah, I don't want one yet." I said.

"Ok, so all the background singers go to the back and we will practice the dancing." Mr Schue said, motioning us to move backwards.

"So, what are we singing for regionals?" I asked during the practice. "Kurt said that you guys won."

"You didn't watch us?" Rachel asked, sounding surprised.

"I don't watch competitions, I don't have enough time." I stated.

"We are going to do original songs Carson." Mr.Schue answered me.

"What are we doing now then?" I asked.

"Just random assignments, just sit and smile that is what I have done since glee club started." Tina said.

"Great, so we are wasting all this time for no reason." I asked.

"Yup." Tina agreed. Tina has always been quiet, so I have never spoken to her at all. I only know her name as she was in my Algebra class.

We finished after 30 minutes of dancing to Hobbit and her boyfriends singing. I don't understand how Kurt could deal with this crap every day for a whole hour. I had received a message from Kurt during our practice, but I couldn't be bothered to pick it up. 

As I walked in my journalism classroom to make sure no one had broke in or broke any of the windows, I checked my messages.

Where are you? We went through this yesterday. -Kurt.

I was at Glee Club, I am leaving now. -Carson.

Glee Club? Really? Are you going to sing? -Kurt.

No way am I singing, but I might have to if I have to hear Hobbit and her boyfriend sing another song. -Carson.

Aww poor you, see you soon. -Kurt.

Bye. -Carson.

It looks like Kurt misses me. I guess he left to make tea, which is good as I  love  his cooking, as I have pointed out before.

Time Change

"Carson!" Kurt said as I put my bag down on a chair in the dining room.

"Hey Kurt. You alright?" I asked.

"I'm good, but what about you? You look like hell." Kurt said.

"Gee  thanks , how can you practice every day?" I asked him. "It is exhausting." 

"I know, but I did do ballet when I was a child for years. You only stayed at karate for a few  weeks."  Kurt said.

“Yeah, but it shouldn't be this hard.” I said.

“Aww. So you said that you might want to sing?” Kurt asked.

“Only if Berry doesn't shut her mouth.” I moaned.

“I think you would be a good singer.” Kurt said.

“You’re saying that just because you are my brother.” I said.

“No! I think everyone would like your voice.” Kurt said. “You already have the confidence, but you have to find why you want to sing at particular song.” 

“I will think about it.”

Thanks for reading! So next chapter will be the talk between the twins and David. I will  not  be using the original, I will write my own.

Have a good day!

**  
  
  
  
**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This fanfiction is very out of time with the glee timeline, as in this Burt and Carols wedding is when Kurt is already in Dalton. Just pretend that Kurt father found out about the bullying through Carson. 

Written in Carson's part of view.

"Please may Carson Hummel and David Karofsky come to Principal Figgins office immediately." A voice called us through the loudspeakers.

I walked up to the teacher's desk and excused myself.  I knew that our meeting was today, but I wasn't sure when. It was just after lunch when they decided to have our meeting.

I strolled into the office, and I immediately saw Kurt looking down at his shoes in his Dalton blazer. He probably drove here during his lunch break. 

"Hey Kurt." I said.

"Hey Carson, have you seen Karofsky?" Kurt asked me.

"Luckily I haven't, or else I would have smashed his head in." I said.

"Don't talk like that, I know you want to me to transfer back." Kurt said.

"How do you know?" I joked.

"You miss me-"

Kurt was cut off by Mr.Schue walking into the office looking frustrated. Behind him was a sniggering Karofsky. 

"David, sit down." Mr. Schue said.

"Where's dad?" Kurt whispered to me. 

"Hopefully coming soon." I said.

After a few moments of awkwardly waiting, our parents and Figgins came through the office door.

"Right, so I have been told that David you and Santana Lopez has started an anti-bullying club to protect students in this school." Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, we want to protect students like Kurt." Karofsky said.

"Bullshit." I butted in.

"Carson language." Our father warned.

"We want Kurt to transfer and feel safe and loved in this school." Karofsky carried on.

"Can I talk to Dave?" Kurt asked. I looked at him in astonishment. 

"Is Carson going to join you?" Figgins said, standing up from his chair.

"No, I want to talk to him by myself." Kurt said, motioning for me to go.

"Don't do anything to him." I snarled at Karofsky as I passed him.

Karofsky smiled at me as I left the room, looking like a complete asshole.

Me and my father watched the conversation between the two though the glass. My. Schue and Figgins were watching the hallways like nothing was going on between Kurt and Karofsky.

As Kurt walked back to the door to let us in, Karofsky looked appalled. 

"So remember, I won't tell anyone." Kurt whispered to Karofsky as we walked in.

"So, do you want to transfer Kurt?" Figgins asked.

"I think I shall." I squirmed around in my seat with excitement. "I have spoken to David about his anti-bullying, and it seems very reliable."

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" Our father asked.

"Yes." 

"You will have to wait until we have spoken to Dalton, but when we have spoken to them and confirmed your transfer, you will be able to come back here." Figgins said.

"I hope this is a good choice." Mr. Schue told our father.

"I'll do whatever Kurt wants if it affects his education, also Dalton is quite a lot of money." Our father said.

"Are you ok with this Carsey?" Kurt asked me.

"Of course." I said, trying to contain my excitement.

"You should be able to transfer in week or two." Figgins said.

"Awesome." Kurt said, standing up.

"Carson before you ask, you have to go to lessons." Mr. Schue said. "And Glee Club." 

"Ok!" I only agreed to get out of there before I would hug Kurt and embarrassed myself in front of the teachers.

"Ok.. Well we can't wait to see you back Kurt." Mr. Schue said.

"I can't wait to see the glee club as well." Kurt said, walking out of the door with Karofsky and our father close on his heel. I followed them and when Karofsky and the teachers was out of sight I pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I love you Kurt." I said.

"I love you to Carsey." Kurt said.

"Ok, well I'm going now ok guys." Our father said.

"Bye dad!" I shouted down the corridor.

Time Change (After Glee Club.)

"Do you really want to do this?" We were sitting on our double bed, do our homework.

"Of cause I want to." Kurt answered.

"I mean, Karofsky has done so much to you over the years." I said. "What about Azimio?"

"I don't know about him, but he has only harassed me  with  Karofsky, not by himself." Kurt said.

"Well if Azimio lays just one finger on you, I will hurt him." I said.

"You need to stop worrying." Kurt said. "I thought you were excited that I was coming back." 

"I am, but I just can't stop thinking that Karofsky might hurt you again." I admitted.

"I talked to him earlier and he said that he has changed, and that he is very sorry for what he has done, so I believe him." Kurt said. He put a comforting hand on my knee. I was sitting cross legged on the opposite side from Kurt.

"Ok, well at least the kids in glee club will stop worrying about you." I said.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it. I wanted to tell you that Blaine is coming over tomorrow, so be nice." Kurt told me.

"Only if he keeps his hands far, far away from you, then I will be satisfied." 

"He  will  Carson." 

"What time is it?" I changed the conversation.

"7:30. Gosh we have been doing homework for a long time. Oh  no."  Kurt said.

"What?"

"Dinner Carson, I haven't done it." Kurt frantically closed all his books that were sprawled out.

"Oh, yeah. We need to ask dad what he wants." I said, standing off the bed.

"Let's go." Kurt said, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me downstairs.

"Dad, have you had tea?" Kurt asked our father, who was laying on the couch, watch some type of sport.

"No, I want to wait until you guys came down here to tell you something." Our father said, sitting up and patting the space beside him so Kurt could sit down.

"What is it?" Kurt said softly

"I think that we should give Finn another chance, so we are moving out to a bigger house in a few weeks."

"Whilst Kurt is transferring?" I asked.

"No, after-"

"Is me and Kurt going to share a room?" I asked.

"Yes, you and Kurt will share a room, where Finn will have his own."

I breathed out. Kurt looked at me happily.

"So we will move out during the summer holidays." Our father finished.

"Cool." I said. "So what's for tea Kurt?" 

"I was thinking that we could order a pizza." Our father suggested. 

"Ok." Kurt agreed. Kurt only eats fast food when he is very happy.

We were all eating our pizzas in the living room. Me and Kurt were sharing the sofa, where our father used our single chair. We were watching sports on TV, however me and Kurt were paying no attention. Instead we were talking.

"Kurt, do you want me to tell your friends that you are transferring back?" I asked.

"No, I want to make it a surprise." Kurt said, wiping his mouth against a napkin.

“Awh, so I have to deal with their whining for a few more weeks.” I said.

“Yup.” Kurt said. "Remember, a  few  more weeks." 

"I can't wait." I exclaimed. "I'm sure Berry misses you terribly. I mean, I wouldn't know because I never talk to her." 

"Carson, I'm sure she missed me." 

Time Change (Next day, Tuesday.)

"Carson, before I leave I need to remind you that Blaine is coming over here with me." Kurt said, looking for a fresh apple from our fruit bowl. Kurt says that I always take the good ones as soon as we buy them, and leave the bruised ones to rot.

"Will I be home?" I asked.

"Well, we will be home around 4:20ish." Kurt guessed.

"Yeah I'll be home." I knew for a fact that I would never let Blaine and Kurt alone, in our house, with no parent supervision- or mine for that matter.

"Just, be kind to him." Kurt said.

"I will  try, but  I am not promising anything." I said.

"Fine." Kurt said, walking out the door biting into what might be the last fresh apple. Kurt usually gets to school in his car, whilst I take my hell-hole.

I know that I have already ranted about how crap this car is, but seriously. You may think it's fancy when you look at it, but trust me it is quite the opposite. It approximately takes me 10 minutes to start the car let alone drive it. I would never let Kurt drive in it, as I might be the only person in this whole town who can drive this piece of crap. If anyone drove this, it might contain many accidents that I don't want to ever be in.

Our father usually leaves very early in the morning, and comes back just in time for tea- 6:00. He does work very hard to get the money for Kurt to go to Dalton. But he has also told me that the money that he should've used on his and Carol's honeymoon he used for Kurt education. I completely missed their wedding, which happened not so long ago. I don't approve of Carol.

I was home alone  again , and I will be until I leave. I leave 15 minutes after Kurt, as McKinley starts later on.

After waiting for quarter of an hour doing absolutely nothing, I left the house and locked it. Me and Kurt both have spare keys. I trudged over to my car and tried to get it started by kicking it multiple times. A few agatizing minutes later my car started. Luckily the old person across the road is on holiday so she can't see me stressing out over a car. The drive to school felt longer than usual, probably because of the mass of traffic near McKinley.

"Hey Carson!" I squeaky voice called out. I turned around to see Berry making her way towards me. "Is Kurt here?" She asked me for the millionth time that month.

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?" She said, getting very excited.

"He isn't here." I bluntly said. "And he won't be if you keep asked him to come back. If I was him I would never talk to you again, you creepy stalker." I finished. I locked my car and walked away as fast as I could from her.

"I am not a  creepy stalker,  I am a friend." She exclaimed, skipping her way towards me.

"A creepy one. As far as I know, I don't have any creepy stalker friends, so please, piss off." I said, waving her off with one hand.

"Carson, you are in Glee Club with me-"

"-Sadly." I quipped.

"So we should be friends right?" She asked, cocking her hip out to expect a answer.

"No, I am way too busy to deal with your business. You are way too out of hand" I said.

"I'm sorry, when was I out of hand." She asked.

"Since I first saw you. Look, you might have Kurt's life when you told him about glee club in our sophomore year, but I don't want to be friends with you." 

"Fine, if you are going be that way." Rachel said, turning around and swishing her hair. She walked away towards the front gates of the school.

" Bye! " I shouted at her.

Glee Club was sadly on every day, and I have been forced by Kurt and Mr.Schue to go. Kurt had somehow heard me hum Marina And The Diamond songs in the shower. I have  never  hummed any songs in the shower. 

During Glee Club I was told by different people to sing solos, but there is no way am going to sing in front of anyone. I might next year though

Time Change ( After Glee Club )

. 

A hour of listening to Berry and her boyfriend ruin songs I ran out of Glee Club, so I could get home before Kurt and Blaine. I tried to keep my secret for Kurt, however it was extremely hard as Berry couldn't keep her mouth shut about how Kurt's voice was so good and that I should sing in Kurt's place. 

I couldn't see any car in the driveway, so I guess I got home just in time. I have met Blaine before, and I really don't like his smile. He looks like a dwarf with a bad hair day, thus having to wear a whole tub of hair gel. Kurt had told me that Blaine was shorter and younger than him. Kurt had also told me that Blaine is a very good singer. I doubt that Blaine is better than Kurt in anyway. Kurt is amazing, and so uniece. 

“Is your brother here?” I heard a voice mutter from the doorway.

“I think so.” Kurt said.

“Hello my fellow human being. And you, Dwarf.” I pointedly said to Blaine. I had moved from the couch to the front door in record time.

“Carson.” Kurt warned.

“You are unusually short.” I said to Blaine. Blaine looked very uncomfortable. He was moving slightly foot to foot, looking down.

“Well, me and Blaine where just going to go upstairs to do homework.” Kurt saved Blaine.

“ Why?”  I asked. “Wouldn't it be so much better if you stayed in the living room? It would be much more comfortable.” 

“Carson, shut it.” Kurt hissed.

“Err, well ok.” Blaine said. Kurt looked at him with a confused look on his face, then continued to look at me.

Kurt leaded Blaine into the living room, turning his head around to me to send me a cold stare. I stood looking at them with a growing smirk. I love to annoy Hobbit and I shall do until I die. 

I walked back into the kitchen to carry on with my newspaper without them interrupting me. I patted the hem of my top and realised that I left my glasses in the living room earlier.

I padded over to the living room and poked my head round to see them making out on the sofa. I stood in silence, watching them.  Why were they making out? I thought they were just friends?

Blaine caught my eye and smiled.  Asshole.  He carried on without alerting Kurt that I was watching them, mortified. I watched for a few seconds and then left, still looking disgusted. I swear Kurt never has never told me that they were boyfriends! I have to watch them closer next time. I really don't like  Hobbit now.

Thank you for reading!

**  
  
  
  
  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Written in Carson's point of view.

"Carson, listen to me!" Kurt shouted, as there was no one home. I had been ignoring him all day, because yesterday he made out with Posh Warbler in our living room, on our couch! Seriously Kurt could have told me.

I was editing a newspaper which I finished earlier that day, laying on my and Kurt's bed on my stomach. Every so often my eyes would flick back to Kurt, who was perched on his chair on the other side of the room, looking at a photo of his dead bird. Huh, depressing much.

He was talking to me every few seconds to make me listen to him, but I would either flip him off or tell him to shut up halfway through his sentence. I can't deal with him talking about his new boyfriend. Not that I'm jealous, I'm just overprotective.

After half an hour he abruptly left after a text message from someone in glee club, or a Warbler. I heard the door slam shut and I saw that Kurt left his phone on the side of his desk, standing out from his rather perfect desk. I took my glasses off, threw them back on the beck, and stalked over to his desk. Kurt had the same phone as me, without a case. Kurt had brought me a case during our last birthday last year, with the initials CH carved on the back. Kurt's phone was black, with a small crack shooting up on the back that was from his last school year from Karofsky. He obviously hasn't told anyone about it, and I doubt that he would as our birthday is soon, meaning he might get a phone for his birthday present.

I picked up his phone curiously. Hopefully he didn’t go to Gel-Hair’s house I thought. I turned on the phone using the home button, and luckily Kurt hadn't set a password yet so I got the home screen with no problems. He had a background picture of me and him on our first day of high school. That so sweet I smiled. His phone didn't contain any games, however he did have Twitter and Facebook.

I looked around cautiously whilst making a note of where the phone was before I picked it up. I brought it back over to my bed carefully and plodded back down. I settled it down next to me and put my glasses on.

Looking through the phone I saw many contacts, where he last messaged Rachel. Ah that where he went. I wonder why he didn't go to Gel-Hair house. She let him over for tea, which means Kurt will be at our house to sleep. Rachel had been messaging him for hours, which he most likely ignored. It consisted of ‘Watch Funny Girl with me’ and ‘I want to watch musicals’ from Rachel. Ergh. How can Kurt be friends with her?

After a very awkward dinner, I retreated back to my room to carry on researching for homework on my computer. Kurt came in not long after.

“Hi Dad!” Kurt called out.

“Hey kiddo.” Our father answered. Did he seriously not care that Kurt went out without him asking?

Kurt ran upstairs and walked into our room. I looked up at him through my glasses and got back to work, shaking my head at his oblivion.

“Carsey, please I am so sorry about yesterday.” Kurt pleaded, looking at me with his dog-eyes. Do you have to do that now Kurt?

“Piss off Kurt.” I simply said.

“Please.” Kurt repeated. I answered him with my middle finger and carried on working, not wanting to give into him.

It was 8pm according to my computer. Kurt was lying on our bedroom couch watching something on his phone with earphones. He was laughing at different points, and he wasn’t realizing that I was watching him. His eyes are amazing! I need to get him a blue jumper for his birthday. Wait. What am I doing? I should be angry at him, not checking him out. He's my brother for god's sake. My brother who I am annoyed at. I unconsciously sent sent him a glare and got back to work.

Later that night our father reminded us that yes it was a school night, and yes we had to go to bed at a responsible time. I argued about us being old enough to decide when we go to sleep for a few minutes until I got bored. Our father left our room carry on watching the football games he seems to find every night without fail. I left our room to get changed in our bathroom and Kurt changed in our room. We slipped into bed without speaking at all. I turned away from Kurt and tried to ignore him. He got the hint, huffing quietly, and turned away from me. This was the first time we have ever slept without each other. We have never gotten into a fight quite like this.  
It took hours for Kurt to fall asleep, when he did his breathing slowed down. Kurt always looked so vulnerable when he sleeps. His breathing hitched a few times whilst I tried to fall asleep.

 

I woke up later on during the night to go to the bathroom. I flipped over onto my stomach and felt nothing near me. Crap. Kurt has hopefully left to go to the bathroom, but I doubt it.

The last time Kurt slept walked was when our mother died years ago. I walked out our room and quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen. Kurt was huddled in the corner. His eyes were wide open and looking at something invisible. He was sobbing quietly into his knees.

“Please Carson,” Kurt mumbled, moving to face the wall to the right side of him. It was as if the person he was looking at moved.

“I just want to talk to you.” Kurt carried on. I looked at him regretfully, wanting to hug him and keep him near me forever.

I picked him up carefully by his shoulders and tried not to wake him up. He slouched against me and started to cry into my shoulder. I took pity for him. Kurt had a problem with   
nightmares, and our father has been such a heavy sleeper that I would have to find Kurt.

I brought him up the stairs and into our room softly and nudged him towards his side of the bed.

“Here you go Kurtsie.” I said. Kurt fell back into the bed.

I walked around to my side and slid into the bed. I pulled Kurt close to me and wrapped my arms around him.  
“I am sorry.” I whispered in his ear. I should have spoken to him earlier. I heard his breathing slow down until it was clear that he was fast asleep. I hope he knows I forgive him.

 

“Carsey?” Kurt asked. We were lying in bed early in the morning. My arms were wrapped around him tightly. I was drifting awake when Kurt started speaking.

“Yeah Kurtsie?” I asked him.

“D-Do you forgive me?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah.” I mumbled. “You had one of your sleepwalking episodes last night.”

“Did I wake you up?”

“No, no. You know can we just pretend this never happened?” I span Kurt around so he faced me.

“Okay. . . I just want to stay here.” Kurt whined.

“No, school. And you have to leave early. So go.” I said, pointing towards our bathroom.

“Ok, ok.” Kurt said jumping out of bed.

I stretched out and peeled the duvet off of me. I walked over our wardrobe, where my clothes only filled quarter. Kurt's filled the rest. I putted a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue shirt on. Because of it being the start of January, I wore a fleece-lined hoodie. Kurt came out the bathroom dressed surprisingly a few minutes later. 

“Carsey, what time is it?” Kurt asked.

“Err, 6:00. Holy crap it's early.” I moaned. I planted my head in frustration into my pillow.

“Oh good, I have enough time to do my moisturizing routine and make breakfast for me and you.” Kurt said.

“Pancakes.” I demanded.

“Only if you ask nicely.” Kurt teased. Kurt turned his back against me and started on his routine.

I probably watched him for 15 minutes until I decided there must be something to do than watch my twin put product on his face. I turned on my computer and got to work on a new newspaper

 

“Carson? Do you want breakfast?” Kurt asked me. He wafted a plate of pancakes under my nose as he spoke.

“Yeah, what 's it?” I asked. I guess I was to involved in my computer and didn't realize that Kurt had already finished breakfast.

“Pancakes.” Kurt said, putting the plate on my lap. “Eat it fast, we have to leave soon.”

“I don't want to either.” I whined. I started eating the pancakes whilst turning off my computer.

“I know you don't, but we have to like you said,” Kurt asked me. "Is Karofsky being annoying again?"

“Yeah, Karofsky has stopped harassing me. But the rest of the football team, not yet.” I said, stuffing a whole pancake into my mouth.

“Oh, poor you.” Kurt sympathized. “What have they done?”

“Well, the same as before.” I shrugged.

“Ok, well tell me if it gets worse, I am coming back soon so they should back off right?” Kurt said.

"Yup."


	12. Chapter 12

**Written in Carson's point of view**

 

I stood outside with the Glee Club waiting to see Kurt. Me and Mercedes has rounded up the Glee Club so they can see Kurt.

"What are we doing here, I have sheet music to look in." Rachel groaned from the back of our group.

"Berry, I would advise you to keep you mouth shut." I told her.

"Well maybe if you-"

"Kurt Hummel is back in McKinley!" Kurt shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Kurt!" Rachel screeched, pulling her way to the front of our crowd.

Mercedes took Kurt's hat off and everyone engulfed him into a hug. Puck even gave him a bro hug.

"So, Nationals?" Kurt asked.

"Hold up white boy, some people wanted to say goodbye to you." Mercedes said. I looked in astonishment. I wasn't told that there were other people here.

"We wanted to say goodbye to you Kurt." A black dude said.

"You have been a great addition to the Warblers." Said a Asian guy. 

There were both standing next to  _ Blaine _ . Does this guy have a teleportation device to Kurt? He spotted me in the crowd and sent a wink to me whilst talking to Kurt. I sent him a glare and pieced daggers at him with my eyes.

"Hey calm down Hummel two, pissed off at Mr. Preppy hmm?" Santana asked me.

"Go away Santana." 

"Hey no worries, I mean if you are sure that you want to see Eyebrows over there serenade Kurt with a terrible song, stay here." Santana whispered to me.

"Maybe I will go." I told her. I stalked away to find my classroom. As I passed the back of the choir room I swear I saw a ghost that Kurt had been insisting was there, but I am sure it is just a very pale freshman. I see what Kurt is saying though, he is very pale like a ghost. 

I stared at him for 10 seconds until I heard large footsteps coming my way.

"Carson? I have another short story if you want to read it." I moaned inwardly.

"Of  _ course  _ Malerie, follow me into the dark abyss of this school until we find my classroom." I said.

"Okay!" Malerie galloped behind me.

 

I received a message from Kurt as I walked into my classroom.

 

**_Where are you? -Kurt._ **

**_Listening to Malerie talk about a book for 10 Minutes. -Carson._ **

**_I thought you are supposed to be with the Glee Club. -Kurt._ **

**_I left as soon as I saw Eyebrows open his teeth filled mouth. -Carson._ **

**_Are you kidding me?  I am on my way to your classroom. -Kurt._ **

**_Do you even know where it is? -Carson._ **

**_Yes, who do you think I am? Finn? -Kurt_ **

**_Luckily not. -Carson._ **

**_I am on my way. -Kurt._ **

 

I left the conversation at that and diverted my attention to Malerie, who was talking about a clownfish and a fish called Dory.

"Once upon a time there was two fish who where very best friends, Nemo and Dory. Dory had an addiction to swimming. He made a song because of his addiction-Just keep swimming, just keep swimming-”

"Malerie." I cut in

"Yeah?" 

"That isn't your story, it is Finding Nemo."

"No, it's written in my handwriting, look." Malerie plodded over to me and placed the story on my lap.

"No you keep it Malerie." I "softly" said. I put quotation marks because I can never be too soft

"Oh, ok. If you don't like it I'll write more."

I was stopped from talking when Kurt sauntered into my classroom.

"Carson, who is that?" Malerie asked. "Is it a clone?" Sometimes Malerie can be as ditsy as Brittney.

"Carson is my twin." Kurt answered, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Right." Malerie looked as confused as a lost puppy. She left the room, looking behind her shoulder multiple times for no reason.

"So Carson, are jealous?" Kurt teased. “You know, about the Warblers?”

"O-of course not." I lied.

“Why do you hate Blaine so much?” Kurt asked.

“I don't trust him.” I truthfully said.

“Well now you don't have to worry about him bringing me into a dark room and doing things very unsanitary.” Kurt joked.

“Don't even joke about that, you don't know how many times I worried when you were only a few minutes late home.” I warned.

“Well now you can take me home every day.”

“I would take up the offer,  _ but  _ my car is crap. I don't want you in there at any costs.” 

“Ok, your loss Carsey.”

He smirked at me, pulling out his phone to check the time. I coughed awkwardly.

“Do we have any shared lessons?” I changed the conversation.

“Pass me your timetable.” Kurt ordered. I walked around my desk to the back, where I had drawers full of different types of paper. I pulled out my old timetable from the bottom of my drawer and passed it to Kurt.

“Right, we share English and Spanish.” Kurt said, handing back my timetable.

“Is that  _ it? _ ” I asked.

“Yes that is  _ it _ .” Kurt said.

“Great, more opportunities for people to hurt you.” I muttered.

“I'm sure they will back off when they know that you are my brother.” Kurt poked a finger at my chest.

“They are more intimidated by Dwyane than me.” I said.

“No they are not, they are afraid of your awesomeness.” Kurt said.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kurt said. “Dad wants to talk to us tonight ok?” 

“Ok.” I said.

 

I strolled into English and sat on my usual seat- by myself on a 4 seater table. At the start of the year no one wanted to sit next to me, and to be honest I didn't want to either. 

“Kurt?” The teacher asked. Kurt entered the classroom as I sat down. The classroom was empty because the bell had only just rung.

“Mr. Lambert, I have transferred, shouldn't you know that?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, er right.” The teacher thought of a reply whilst running a hand over his quiff. “Sorry, I haven't been told.” 

Kurt wandered over towards me and pulled a hand out to pull out a chair.

“Carson is this chair taken?” Kurt asked.

“No.” 

“Is any seats taken?” Kurt asked.

“No.”

“Do you have any friends in English?”

“No.” Apparently ‘no’ was becoming my favorite word.

“Well, are you ok Carson?” 

“Other than the fact that you can make Mr.Emo over there get lost for words, than yeah I'm alright.” I nodded over towards the teacher who was watching students walk in from the class. I was tempted to say no, but I had to tell him.

“Are you jealous  _ again?”  _ Kurt asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

“ _ No Kurt,  _ I am protective. He might kill you, you know.” 

“He won't kill me. He is nice Carson, you should know you have English with him every school day.” 

“Fine.” I diverted my attention to the teacher, who was now writing  **_Titanic_ ** on the whiteboard.  _ Really, the Titanic? Didn't we learn we learn about this in Freshman year?  _ I thought to myself.

“Oi, Carson.” I heard a voice whisper behind me. I felt a ball of paper hit the back of my head.

“What?” I snapped my head around.

“Have you have brought your brother to protect you?” A high voice chirped. I scanned the back of the class until I saw Claire Matthews smirking at me.

“Piss off.” I flipped her off and continued to aimlessly write notes into my notebook.

“Carson, is there a problem?” The teacher asked.

“Yeah there is a damn problem-” I started.

“I am sure there is no problem.” Kurt told the teacher.

“Watch the smart board Carson.” The teacher said.

“Yeah, ok whatever.” I muttered under my breath.

“What did you say?” The teacher asked.

“Ok.” I blurted out.  A few students sniggered behind me.

“Watch it.” The teacher warned.

 

“Ok, so everyone pair up to discuss why and how the sinking took place.” The teacher said. I yawned and looked at Kurt.

“Ok, what happened to you?” Kurt asked me.

“Er, shouldn't we be talking about the sinking?” I stuttered.

“Does it matter?” Kurt snapped. “What happened?”

“Just the school bitch being a school bitch, that's all.” I explained.

Kurt gazed behind us until he saw Claire Matthews. He sent her a bitch state when she looked at him.

“You know you don't have to do that.” I told Kurt.

“Yeah I do.” 

“Everyone, the bell is going to ring so get ready.” The teacher said. Everyone stood up as fast as lightning and started speaking among themselves.

“I'm going to Glee Club today.” Kurt said.

“Of course I didn't know.” I smiled slightly.

“Maybe I won't go if you are being sarcastic.” Kurt joked.

“Ok, ok.” 

“Are you going?” Kurt asked me.

“I guess so now you are going.” I said.

“Good, or else I don't know what Santana would do.” 

“Probably go ‘ _ all Lima Heights.” _ I mocked using quotation marks.

“I don't trust her.” Kurt stated.

 

**Time Change**

 

“Okay everyone, please welcome back Kurt!” Mr. Schue strolled into the choir room, with Puck close on his tail.

Kurt clinged onto my arm as everyone spoke to him.

“Back off, one at a time.” I shouted at them. Mostly aimed at Berry.

“Ooh twincest.” Santana muttered behind me. Ignoring her I continued to shove Berry away.

“What is your problem Carson?” Berry struggled to push to the front.

“Other than you are annoying and no-one trusts you, nothing.” I smirked.

“I am friends with Kurt!” Berry squealed.

“Carson, Rachel can talk to me.” Kurt stepped forward, allowing Berry to talk to him.

“Why does my happy Dolphin have different hair than his twin?” Brittney asked Kurt whilst patting his hair. 

“Not all twins have the same hair, Carson is different so he has different hair.” Kurt gritted his teeth trying to fix his hair.

“Hey!” I slapped Kurt's shoulder playfully. “I am  _ not  _ different.”

“I was just joking!” Kurt squeaked. 

“Okay everyone, shall we practice?” Mr. Schue thankfully distracted everyone. Everyone left us and walked back to their usual seats- very far away from me.

“Mr. Schue, I have a amazing song I would like to show.” Rachel said with her hands on her hips, still sitting on her chair.

“How many solos do you want.” Snarled Lauren, who was sitting behind Berry.

“Who is she?” Kurt whispered to me.

“Lauren Zizes, she is with Puckerman.” I shuddered.

“With Puck?” Kurt repeated whist Berry screeched her way through another useless song.

“Yeah, scary huh.”

“I never thought that Puck would like someone like her.” Kurt looked back at Lauren, who was now playing on her phone.

 

“Thank you Rachel, now you all know the assignment this week, but I shall remind you for the sake of Kurt.” Mr. Schue motioned to Kurt, who was slowly sinking into his chair in embarrassment. “This week we are printing onto a plain t-shirt a word or a phrase that best describes the thing about you that you’re the most ashamed of or you’d like to change but you can’t because you were born that way. We will be performing Lady Gaga's born this way tomorrow -which is Friday for you who didn't know- wearing our t-shirts.” Mr. Schue explained to Kurt.

“Ooh I got this.” Kurt whispered to me. Kurt was shuffling in his seat in excitement.

“You may now leave.” Mr. Schue exited us early. 

 

I roamed down the corridor until I found my classroom. I knew Kurt was going to see Blaine at the Lima Bean after Glee Club, so I decided to stay in my classroom until it should be tea time.

Sprawled out on my chair, I was scrolling my feed on Facebook using the school's crap wi-fi that my classroom somehow has access to. Whilst I was doing this I received a demanding knocking at my door.

“Enter with caution!” I shouted, hopefully loud enough for whoever wanted to come in to hear me.

“My sweet Porcelina.” Sylvester poked her head around my door. I sat up straight and shoved my phone into my hoodie.

“ _ Yes?”  _ I asked her. She walked in and stood right in front of my desk.

“Now I understand that Santana has brought your brother back.” She said.

“Yes, so?”

“Because of Santana being a loyal Cheerio and bringing  _ your  _ brother back.” She continued. “I would like you to join the Cheerios.”

“No way.” I immediately said.

“Why not? Porcelain was on the team last year.”

“Yeah, and he  _ left  _ a month or two later.” I retorted. “Why do you want  _ me  _ on the team exactly?”

“You have a good dancing skill. And don't deny it, I have watched your glee rehearsals.” She stopped me from answering back.

“Is that it?”

“And I need more men on the team that don't look like footballers, and look more like very fragile dolls.” She explained.

“I'm so very sorry. But no.” I said. “I am leaving, I have a grandma in a nursing home and I would like to see her before visiting time ends.” I collected my computer and slid it into my bag, along with its charger. I walked out the classroom, and she followed me close behind.

“Wait.” She stopped me from walking outside to the car park.

“What?” She came up close to me and looked at me deviously.

“You smell like a nursing home.” I rolled my eyes and left her standing in the corridor. I heard a keyboard smash very faintly in the corridors.   
  



End file.
